The Secret
by Minusmelle13
Summary: this is a sequel to "Overwhelming Circumstances" Arthur and Gwen deal with their secret marriage. filled with love, lust, jealousy, and even more royal obligations.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: this is a sequel to overwhelming circumstances. I tweaked the story a little bit. Hopefully you like it!

"Rise and shine!" merlin woke Arthur up by pulling the drapes back and letting the sun shine through the palace windows.

"Is it really morning already? I feel like I've only slept five minutes." Arthur said to merlin. His rubbed his eyes and scratched his head.

"Well, that's the price you pay for being secretly married I guess." merlin toyed with him.

"Merlin, if I had any energy I would threaten you right now." Arthur fell back down and lifted the cover over his head. Merlin threw the covers back down off of him.

"Come on now! You got men to train, people to see, and kill..."

"When I'm king I'm going to have you beheaded without just cause."

"Well I love you too. Now get up." merlin pulled Arthur to his feet and got his clothes.

"So... How was last night?" merlin asked.

"Last night was none of your business." Arthur said.

"It's ok if you don't want me to know all the private things you and your new wife engaged in last night. I just want to know is if it was everything you thought it would be." Arthur came from behind the screen. He looked in the mirror and didn't notice he had a huge smile on his face.

"Last night... Was everything I thought it would be and more. I had many, merlin. But none compare to Guinevere. Or maybe it's because I love her? I do not know. What I am certain of is this. I wish to be married to her until I take my last breath. Forever." Arthur patted merlin on his shoulder, and left the room. Merlin followed.

Gwen put Morgana's plate on the table for breakfast. Usually in the mornings Gwen was still a little tired. But this morning she has an extra pep in her step. Too bad she couldn't wear her wedding ring. Although she understood. No one needed to know about her and Arthur yet. Frankly she didn't want them to know. Having Arthur to herself was just what she wanted for now.

"Here's your breakfast my lady. I hope it's everything and more." Gwen smiled.  
>Morgana noticed Gwen's change in mood and wondered why she was so happy.<p>

"What's gotten into you Gwen? You seem happier than usual."

"Nothing, my lady. I guess I just woke up happy?" Gwen went to fix morgana's bed, while humming a familiar tune.

"Gwen are you sure you're alright?" morgana asked.

"I assure you my lady, I'm fine." Gwen picked up morganas clothes and went off for washing.

Arthur and Merlin walked down the corridor. Arthur noticed Gwen Walking through the other side of the hallway.

"Merlin... Go ahead of me. I've got something to do." merlin watched as Arthur hurried towards Gwen. He shook his head; Arthur was a man in love. What was he going to do about it?

Gwen was walking towards morgana chambers with her clothes; Arthur covers her mouth and pulls her into his room. He closes the door behind him and Gwen slaps his arm. "What do you think you're doing?" she asked him.

"I was trying to be spontaneous." he said.

"By kidnapping me? That's not really a presumptuous fantasy of mine."

"I'm sorry. It's just that I've missed you." Gwen's mouth formed a smile.

"I've missed you too. But I must get my lady her washing." Arthur pulled her into him and his lips greeted her for the first time since last night. Gwen massaged her lips to his in a tight kiss.  
>Arthur immediately got grabby. His hands came in contact with her body. She nudged him away.<p>

"Arthur please, do not touch me so freshly."

"Why? You are my wife. I think that gives me the right to touch you how I please."  
>Gwen started to whisper. "This is true, but you yourself have said that no one must know about us."<p>

"Look around. No one is here. It's just you... And me." Arthur moved towards her again. Gwen smiled and backed away.

"Your acting like you cannot control yourself Arthur." she said through giggles. Arthur finally caught her in his arms. "What if I cannot? Gwen I want the entire world to know, you are mine!"

"Arthur that cannot happen. For obvious reasons."

"Are you saying you regret becoming my wife?"

"No one can find out, for obvious reasons."

"Gwen, you are thinking too much. What happened to the girl last night? She was wild, and free."

"Wild? You told me it was alright if I got on top!" Gwen looked down embarrassed. She knew that's what Arthur was referring to.

"I did quite like it. It was like I was your stallion."

"Arthur!" Gwen was more embarrassed than ever.

"Was last night not as prodigious for you as it was for me?"

"It was. I just want to be very discreet. Our situation is delicate enough."

"Ok. I try to be less of a prat. I'm sorry." Gwen stroked his face with her hand. "That is why I love you Arthur."

"Yes, well I can't say I do not feel the same way."

"I should go." Gwen said.

"Then why aren't you leaving?" he asked.

"I don't know." Arthur lifted her up off the ground and kissed her. This time she didn't move his hands away when he touched her body.

Merlin walked in and saw them kissing. They didn't even notice him. Merlin slammed the door shut. Arthur and Gwen moved away from each other quickly.

"Really? Kissing in the middle of the day? What if I were Uther?" Merlin warned.

"I really should go." Gwen fingers let go of Arthur's and she left.

"What do you think you're doing? You could risk Gwen's life by kissing her in your chambers!"

"Merlin do not forget who is the authority figure here. I am."

"I thought you loved Gwen!"

"What? I do!"

"then you should realize if it were anybody else coming in that door, she would surely be dead."

"I know alright! Enough. I don't want to see Gwen hurt. But she makes me so happy. I just wanted a few minutes alone with my wife."  
>Merlin understood. They just got married; Arthur was bound to have the urge to see his wife.<p>

"I'm sorry for talking out of turn sire, Gwen's my friend. I just want you both to be happy."

"Don't worry merlin. I'm as happy as a morning bird!"

"Come on then, it's time for practice."

"Right. Off we go."

Gwen was rushing back to morgana's room and bumped into a stranger.

"I'm so sorry." she said.  
>Prince Alexander looked up at her. She was so beautiful, a princess in a maids clothing?<p>

"It is alright my lady. No harm was done." Gwen looked into his eyes. They were a very light green, which seemed to Pierce into her soul. He had blonde hair and a muscular build. He was Arthur's age, or younger, Gwen could tell by his fair skin. He picked up her washing and gave it to her.

"Thank you. But I'm not a lady." she said.

"That's a shame. You are beautiful." Alexander said back.

"Thank you I must get this to the lady Morgana." Gwen walked past him. He watched her go. He needed to know more about her. Alexander heart was ringing. Seems as though he was already in love at first sight.

"Alright! Defend!" Arthur said to his new knight. Once they got knighted their training began quickly. It was Arthur's way of keep the pressure on them. He needed fierce warriors that had the right to be called the best in the land. Training did that.

Arthur hit his armor once. "That's one! Defend better!" the trainee came at him faster. Arthur entertained it by hitting him again. "two." he said.

Gwen was walking past the training field, Arthur watched her walk past admiring his beautiful lady.

The trainee notices Arthur not paying attention. He hits his armor repeatedly.  
>Arthur falls to the ground with a surprised look on his face.<p>

"Is that how it should be sire?" he said. Everyone one the grounds were laughing. Including merlin. "That's all for today." Arthur walked off.

In the nighttime, Gwen blew out her candles. It was time for bed. And time for reality. Arthur and she would never share the same bed together for a while. Gwen lied up thinking about it.

There was a knock on her door. Gwen got up and opened it. She thought it would be Arthur but it wasn't. It was no one. Nothing but flowers and a note.

You are as beautiful as the sun setting at night, your eyes as deep as the vastest sea on earth. Tonight I will pray to the gods that one day we will truly be together.  
>-A<p>

Gwen picked up the flowers and smelled their beauty. Arthur really was the best husband a girl could ask for. Gwen night was looking much brighter than before.


	2. Chapter 2

Uther and Arthur were in his chambers discussing things. Uther was busy he forgot to mention Olaf and his daughter have come to Camelot to review the treaty.

"Arthur you may not know, but Olaf is here to review our treaty. He wants to make sure were not undermining him. Can you believe it?"

Arthur heard Olaf's name and became worried. "Olaf? Does that mean that the lady Vivian is with them?"

"Yes. And his cousin. Prince Alexander."  
>Arthur looked down. Vivian was in love with him the last time she left Camelot. Hopefully this was not still the case.<p>

"So... Vivian. Does she still feel something for me?" he asked his father cautiously.

"Yes. I believe the first thing she asked was "where is my beloved Arthur?" Uther laughed. Arthur shook his head.

"Oh come now, Arthur. Lady Vivian is beautiful, and royal. It would do you some good to get to know her. She could be your wife one day."  
>Out of nowhere Arthur laughed.<p>

"What is funny?" Uther asked

"Vivian couldn't possibly be my wife..." Arthur had to stop himself before he spilled the beans.

"We're not here to talk marriage right now Arthur. But... I would urge you to at least be nice?"

" I can be cordial father. I'm not an animal."  
>Uther laughed. "I'm sure you can be. Now, I want you to make Olaf feel comfortable here. Understood?"<p>

"Yes father."  
>"Good."<p>

"I also want you to show Prince Alexander around the castle. They will be staying for a while and he is close to your age Arthur. He could you a companion like you."

"Whatever you ask of me father, I will do."

"My son… you will be a great king one day." Arthur smiled. Words like that didn't come out of Uther's mouth often. Uther gave him a half smile to show his gratitude. Then quickly left, Arthur decided he should go and give the prince a good welcome to the castle.

Prince Alexander wandered around the castle. It was a new day and new opportunities were to be enjoyed in. by that he meant the beautiful serving girl he saw yesterday. Even though he still did not know her name he was up all night thinking about her beauty, her smile, what their children would look like… it was truly a wondrous feeling coming over him. He didn't know if it was love yet but it sure did feel like it. Arthur finally found alexander in the lower town, he was wondering just what he thought he was doing. No royal came down there unless to go to the market or see the commoners. But Prince Alex was smiling at them, talking to the men smelling the herbs and hugging little children. Not how a prince should act at all. Arthur went over to him so they could be introduced and he could talk some royal sense into him.

"Excuse me, are you Prince Alexander?" Arthur asked.

"Why yes I am. And who might you be?"

"I'm Arthur pendragon. Prince of Camelot."

Alexander chuckled lightly. Arthur became immediately annoyed.

"May I ask what is so funny?" Arthur said.

"Oh... I do not mean to laugh, Arthur. It's just my cousin… the lady Vivian; she talks about you all the time. She says you're her one true love." Alex laughed louder.

"I assure you, I am not. She is very beautiful but, we will never work." Arthur treaded lightly. He couldn't have Alex thinking that love was the reason he didn't want anything to do with Lady Vivian. Even though it wasn't the only reason.

"I get what you mean, sire. Princesses they are very gorgeous and of royal blood, but what happens when that is not what you desire?"

"I do not understand..."

As Alex began explaining Gwen was walking past. Alexander saw her and stopped his words mid-sentence. He turned Arthur around towards Gwen. Arthur smiled at her sight.

"Look prince… that is what I mean..." alexander stated.

"Who Guinevere?" Arthur turned back towards Alex. Alexander's eyes followed Gwen as she made her way through the castle. Arthur was growing suspicious

"Arthur I know we must marry royalty, but when women are that beautiful... how you cannot just… fall in love." Alexander sighed dreamingly.

" Love? Oh I get it. You mean you want to marry for love that it should not matter about rank or royal blood lines, but about how a person makes you feel inside."

"Yes, exactly. I'm glad you understand Arthur. You are a wonderful person."

"Well I do my best." Arthur inflated his own ego.

"It's settled. I will court Gwen and make her my queen." Alexander said.

"WHAT?" Arthur shouted.

"Is there a quarrel sire?" alexander asked.

"Prince Alexander, I agree that you should marry for love and nothing else, trust me I am a strong believer in that. But I believe Guinevere is spoken for."

"Ah! You mean Lancelot? I asked around about her and I found out she is free as a bird. Nothing is going to keep me away from that woman. I feel it Arthur, I feel a love connection in the air!"

Arthur needed a way to talk him out of this. He thought about it. No one knew that he and Gwen were married except for a few souls who wouldn't tell anyone. If Arthur was too stern about Alex staying away from Gwen, he would surely catch on to something. But if he were too loose about his feelings it could get back to Gwen and Arthur would be in Gwen's dog house he many summers. Arthur decided to use a different tactic.

"You know alexander Guinevere may be beautiful, but I hear she likes much older men then you."

"I will just tell her I do not feel young while I am with her I will have the strength of men your father's age."

"I heard she has moles and warts."

"I care not about her flaws. Her beauty shines through all wrong doings."

"I heard she isn't interested in royalty." Arthur said. That stumped Alexander. He stopped and paced around. "That could be a problem; she will not look at me if she sees I am of royal blood."

"Exactly. Trust in me prince. I have tried myself and failed. Guinevere is the one servant neither you nor I will ever have."

Alexander patted him on the shoulder. "I do trust you prince. Maybe I should just give in." Arthur smiled he finally won. Alex wasn't going after Gwen. There was nothing to worry about.

As Arthur left alexander mumbled to himself: "I know you mean well Arthur, but I wish for her to be mine, and nothing is going to stop me from making her my queen."

Arthur was walking through the corridor when Lady Vivian spotted him. Before he could get away she ran towards him and jumped into his arms.

"My love!" she said.

"Lady Vivian. It is good to see you as well." Arthur tried to push her away but failed. She hugged her arms around his neck tightly.

"I have told you my heart would remain and it has. I still love thee more than anything in the entire world!" Arthur once again failed to get her off of him. "Vivian please… I" he started. She pressed a finger to his lips to shush him. "There are no words needed when love is present." Without notice Vivian kisses him.

Guinevere walks past and sees her husband kissing Lady Vivian. Shocked, Gwen throws Morgana's clothes to the floor, the hit a bucket splashing water all over the clothes Gwen just washed. Arthur finally pulls Vivian off of him when the bucket falls. He sees Gwen and has a distraught look on his face. He mouths "it's not what it looks like" silently to her.

"Are you as clumsy as you are stupid?" Vivian says.

Gwen doesn't reply. She just stands there with a look of utter disbelief on her face.

"What you never seen people who are in love kiss before? Better go back and clean those clothes before you get replaced!" Vivian laughs to Arthur.

"ENOUGH." Arthur shouts to Vivian. Gwen finally bends down to pick up Morgana's clothes. Arthur bends down to help her.

"Guinevere believe me, I promise you it is not what it looks like." He whispered

"Thank you for helping me sire!" Gwen ignores his excuses. She knew it was all too good to be true. She practically runs away. Vivian grabs Arthur the other way. Even though he wanted to talk to Gwen.

Alexander was walking back to his chambers when he saw Gwen sobbing behind a pillar. Thinking this could be his chance; He immediately goes to her and asks "is there something wrong, beautiful?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ok introducing GWAINE, into my story. How him and Arthur/Merlin meet is totally different. I tweaked Gwaine a little, in future chapters he's going to be totally different. Oh and there is an introduction to arwen sex at the end. I stopped myself from getting too descriptive, leaving that for a later chapter!**

Gwen looks into the prince's eyes with sadness beaming from her own.

"Nothing, sire. Nothing is wrong." she wants to walk away but Alexander stops her with his hand.

"Your name is Guinevere, right"? He asks

"Yes. Guinevere or Gwen whichever you prefer sire." Gwen said through sobs. Alex noticed a curl dropping from her hair; he took his hand and placed the curl behind her ear.

"Tell me what troubles you Gwen?"

"I do not wish to speak out of turn sire, but why do you care about my quarrels? I am only a servant, whom you know nothing about except my name. Why do you care about my tears?"

"I just saw a woman crying and wondered who was it that could make such a beautiful woman cry... You should not be crying! You should be smiling. A woman like you should always smile." Alex attempted to touch her again; Gwen moved his hand away lightly. Alex gave her a knowing, but disproving look.

"Thank you for your kindness, but I have to go" Gwen bows and begins to walk away. Alexander catches up to her and stops her. "Did you get my flowers?" he smiles when he sees the shocked look on her face.

"Your flowers?"

"Yes. I sent them to your home last night. With a note?"

"That was you? I was wondering who would send roses to a servant."

Gwen tried to make to seem like she knew they weren't from Arthur.

"I do not see you that way." Alex grabs her hands. Gwen's bag falls to the floor. Gwen was starting to become annoyed, why won't he just leave her be?

"What is it that you want from me?"

"Isn't it obvious? I want your love." Gwen started laughing and startled a few pigeons.

"You do not know me but proclaim love? Is that how you think it works?" Gwen continued laughing

"Actually, I know not about how anything works. I just want one chance to show you I'm not like every other spoiled royal prat." Gwen released his hands from hers and picked up morgana's clothes.

"You seem very kind and sweet prince... But sadly I am spoken for." Gwen grazes his face with her hand and walks off.

"Will he love you like I would!" Alexander screams to her. Gwen laughs again. Even though she was still mad at Arthur, prince Alexander managed to make a bad day, bright. Gwen smiled and went back to re clean morgana's clothes.

* * *

><p>Arthur finally had to tell Vivian he had to go the toilet just to get away from her. She was certifiable. He knew once his father said she was here he was in for trouble, but Arthur never anticipated Gwen walking in on Vivian trying to play tonsil hockey with him. He had to find her and explain things. She should understand, after all she was his wife right?<p>

Merlin walked into his room. Arthur sent him out to see if Gwen was home.

"Well? Any news... Where is Gwen?"

"She's doing her job Arthur, until later on tonight? You know this."

"Argh!" Arthur exclaimed in frustration

"Merlin I don't know what to do. I have to keep my father happy, keep Olaf happy, keep Vivian happy and far away from me, all the while trying to manage a marriage, in which has to be secret, and we hardly get to see another! Why do I have all these worries?"

"Well if you want my opinion.." merlin started.

"No! I do not want your opinion."

"But you asked as if I were a question." Arthur cuts him off.

"Let's go out of town.. To a local tavern, I could use a nice tankard of mead."

"But what about-" Arthur puts his finger to merlin's lips "don't speak.. Just follow me."

Arthur and Merlin made it to their destination. A local tavern right off the northern boarders. Arthur told Merlin to treat him like he was a simple peasant and Merlin graciously and sarcastically complied. They sat down and a beautiful chambermaid came to take their order. Merlin smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Hi I'm grace." she said to Merlin only. Her beautiful blonde hair swished back and forth. Her smile brightens when his did. Merlin was feeling wonderful, Arthur was feeling neglected. He cleared his throat to get her attention.

"Hello, two tankards of mead please." he said.

"Coming right up.." she said to Merlin.

Merlin watched as she walked away.

Arthur slapped him on the head.

"What was that for?" Merlin asked.

"For being an idiot." Arthur says.

"You cannot help but demand attention, at all times can you?" Merlin laughed

"Oh please, the only reason she was even looking your way was because... Because women can sense when a man is married!" Arthur didn't even believe his own words.

"I'm sure they can." grace came back and put the drinks on the table. While she was bending over Merlin saw a glimpse of cleavage. He liked that glimpse. She smiled one more time and lingered on his back as she walked away. Merlin was amazed someone that beautiful actually was interested in him. Arthur was making all sorts of noises to get merlin's attention; Merlin ignored his cries and kept his eyes on grace. Arthur had enough. He got up to use the bathroom when three guys blocked his path.

"Oh excuse me, I just want to get in here..." Arthur says.

"Here that boys? The handsome duckling wants to use the bathroom!" they all laughed at once.

"Is there a problem?" Arthur asks

"Yeah.. I got a problem. It starts with your face." number 2 said.

"Well I'm sorry that you got the last bits of your families gene pool, is that my fault that I'm handsome and you are not?" Arthur laughed to himself.

"Talking smart aye? How about we knock some sense into you?" number 1 says. They all crowd around Arthur and before he knows it he is surrounded. "Merlin!" Arthur yells through the crowded nighttime bar. No one answers him. Before the bandits get to pounce a man comes up behind number three and taps him on the shoulder. Number three turns around with a smug look on his face.

"Anyone ever told you that three against one is terrible odds?" he says.

"What's it to ya?" number three states.

The man shows his pearly whites to number three then punches him right to the ground. After that chaos insues.

Arthur spears one man while the strange man works on number three.

Hearing the commotion Merlin leaves his kissing session with grace to go help. As number two tries to throw Arthur across the room, Merlin enchants a spell and throws a wooden chair to his head. Number two falls down. Merlin runs over and takes a jug and smashes him over the head with it. The man kicks number three in the nuts, punches his face two more times and he falls. Arthur takes number one down with a chop to the neck. The next thing they know all three of them are being thrown out of the bar onto the pavement. Arthur hits Merlin.

"Where were you? I almost got hammered by three men at once!"

"Well I was preoccupied." Merlin said craftfully.

Arthur turns to the man and shakes his hand. "I don't know why you chose to help me, but thank you."

"Well, I saw that it was three against one and I liked the odds." the man smiled. He has a beautiful smile. He picks Merlin up off the ground and shakes his hand.

"So what do they call you then?"

"I'm Merlin, this is Arthur."

"You both fought well in there. I haven't had a good fight like that since... Last weekend." he cheesed.

"So your name?" Arthur asked

"Gwaine. Call me Gwaine."

"Gwaine, how peculiar." Arthur said.

"Don't listen to him, he's just mad that he has to go home and deal with his wife."

"Really?" Merlin and Gwaine laughed together. Arthur gave them a look.

"You have done me a kindness. Why don't you stay with us tonight?"

"Why not? I've got no where funnier to go right now!" Gwaine took Merlin's shoulder and he helped him walk..

"Oh by the way.. Where do you fellas live?" Gwaine asked as they got on the horses.

"Camelot." Arthur said.

* * *

><p>Arthur knocked on Gwen's door in his cloak. She opened it and crossed her arms in front of her as soon as she saw that it was him.<p>

"Arthur. What are you doing here so late?"

"I was hoping we could talk?"

Gwen nodded and he came in. He watched her as she made her way to the bench to sit.

"Gwen, look. I meant what I said. It wasn't what it looked like; I have no feelings for Vivian whatsoever. I swear it, I love you."

In the light Gwen could see his eye. It was dark as if he were fighting.

She immediately went to the sink and got a hot rag. She came back and gave it to him to put on his face.

"So from the smell of it, you had to have a drink and a fight before coming to talking to me?" she was growing angry.

"No Guinevere I was a bit stressed, Merlin suggested we go for a drink and these guys they wanted to fight so naturally I-" Gwen cut him off.

"Arthur Pendragon you really expect me to believe anything you say? Just go." she turned towards her bed so she wasn't facing his face.

"Gwen what is wrong with you? I thought you understood these things?"

Gwen got up and started pacing.

"Oh I understand. I understand I married a man and I cannot tell anyone because I'm not appropriate enough for your father. I understand that I married a man who would rather go with his servant to a tavern then come and talk to his own wife. I understand that princesses flock to you because naturally, _your prince Arthur_ the' bachelor' of Camelot but who is there watching it all? Me! Watching you day after day knowing that I cannot enjoy in what others do because I was not born into it." Arthur just looked at her. Gwen seemed stressed her self.

"I do not mean to speak out of turn." she went over to her window and looked out of it. Arthur came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I know how it looks, Gwen. By day I'm prince Arthur, knight of Camelot, bachelor of Camelot, royal prat and future king." he turns her around in his arms so that she is facing him. He continues. "But at night all my titles go away, and all I am is a man who is desperately in love with you, who wants to see your face, in he morning's sunrise before I have to become prince Arthur again for another day. Who wants to kiss all over your gorgeous body and make love to you in my bed, in my home all night long. I wish you would realize all I want is you." her frown went away quickly after his words. In fact he couldn't stop her smile if he wanted to.

She reached up and kissed him. Their lips part and Arthur breathes heavily.

"I told you about kissing me like that." he says jokingly.

"If you want me to try again?" she entertains him. Without notice he picks her up and flattens her against the wall. She curls her legs around his slim waist and runs her fingers through his thick hair.

He smashes his lips to hers in a desperately savage kiss. He gently took her hands out of his hair and put her hands over her head on the wall and held them there. "Don't you have an early day tomorrow my love?" Gwen said through light feathery kisses.

"How can we worry about tomorrow when tonight is so much more... Enjoyable." Arthur's full lips made it to her special spot on her neck. Gwen couldn't handle all the temptation. If Arthur didn't leave now she would surely be pregnant next month. His teeth pulled at her nightdress he finally let go of her hands to run his hands possessively over her body.

"Arthur..." she said through moans. Arthur grabbed her buttocks to let her know he was listening.

"Gwen.. You are my innermost desire. I think of you all day, coming home to you, and making love to you."

Before she knew it she had his shirt off. Her fingers raking his chest and abs. He picked her up and they made their way toward the bed. He ran his hands up her legs to feel the silky smoothness of her body. His hands made their way to her breasts. Gwen arched her back to give him better access. He pulled her nightdress all the way down and tossed it to the ground. Arthur sat back and indulged in her beauty for a moment, she looked like a goddess. Her tan body glowing with desire against the nighttime. He fiddled to take his pants off. Once he did he was on her again. Lips lingering around her nipples. Arthur had to remind himself to slow down cause he wanted the moment to last.

"I can stop," he said to her.

"No Arthur! I want you now." he said.

He didn't need anymore convincing. He and Gwen were going to have another great night indeed.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: OK. So the ball thing is a little Cinderellaesque but I kinda like the idea of Arthur and Gwen at a ball.**

Arthur woke up next to a sleeping Guinevere. Her eyes closed tightly, and her lips pursed into a small smile. Her hair was spread all over the pillow and she was holding onto his waist, clinging to him like a baby. Arthur smiled; there was no other place he rather be than right here right now. The memories they made last night were irreplaceable. Arthur never realized he could want someone, the way he wants Gwen. His body ached for hers; her body responded by giving him everything he needed. Her lust for him, her want for him and her love for him.  
>When he was with Gwen nothing else seemed to matter. What took him so long to figure out she was his one true love? Many things. His father, his crown, all influenced him to the point where he doubted she loved him, but all that was in the past now, he had her, she was his. Nothing could stop them now. Not even Uther, no one was going to come between them.<p>

Gwen started to stir as Arthur played with her curls. She finally opened her eyes and smiled as she saw him.  
>"Arthur?" she asks.<br>"Yes?"  
>"What are you still doing here? Your father is probably looking for you!"<br>Gwen was worried. What if Uther were to find him here? He would cut her head off and have Arthur married off so fast his head would spin.

"Let him look. I just wanted to wake up to you, that's all."

"That is very sweet Arthur but I do not wish any harm come to you because of me." Gwen looks up into his watery blue eyes with worry. Even if she wasn't around to take care of him, she wanted to make sure he was always alright.

"Do you always worry this much? Is that what I should look forward to in the future?" he laughed.

"Yes. I will always worry about you Arthur. I love you." at that he brought their lips together slowly. The urge was seeping in again, the urge to show her that he felt the same way... That he loved her so much that it hurt.  
>Gwen broke their kiss and pushed him back. She didn't mean to but it seems as though 'little Arthur' couldn't help but pop up in their intimate moments.<p>

She stroked his face and brushed his hair out of his eyes. "You should go." she said.

"I really should." he said back.  
>"So why aren't you leaving?"<br>"Because I rather stay here and look at you all morning, afternoon, and night then get up and follow orders."  
>Gwen blushed. The man had a way with words. Maybe that's why it was so easy to fall for him. He was charming, sweet, kind, fair, just and reasonable. A man fit to be king. Gwen just didn't know if she should be the person sitting next to him when he was crowned.<p>

"Do you ever think about the future?" Gwen asks. She gets up and wraps the sheet around her. Arthur was too busy watching the sway of her hips to realize she asked him a question. Gwen turns around and sees his eyes glazed over... Ugh. Men.

"Arthur?" she asks again.  
>"Hmm?" he says.<br>"Are you even listening to me?"  
>Arthur gets up and walks towards her. As soon as they were face to face Arthur takes her in his arms. "I do, think about it. But I do not dwell. If I do then I miss out on this, us and what is happening now." he kisses her neck and Gwen rolls her head back loving the sensation.<p>

"You must go." she giggled as he bites down on her soft spot.

"Not yet..." he smiles.

* * *

><p>"Oh Arthur! I know I'm late but in all fairness Gaius had me cleaning out the leech tank and Gwaine woke up early and I cannot find him." Merlin hurried into Arthur's chambers and opened the drapes.<p>

"Ok! Time to get up!" Merlin pulled back Arthur's covers and no one was there. Just pillows shaped like a person.

"#**!" Merlin exclaimed. Merlin knew exactly where Arthur was. His new task was to go find him, bring his stupid royal backside back here so that Uther will not murder him. Merlin was in for a very interesting morning.

Gwaine was walking through the lower town taking in the sights. Camelot itself was so beautiful. The flowers were fresh, the men were burley. And the women were gorgeous. It was going to be a very good day in his mind. Very good.

"Ok I will see you later?" Arthur said to his wife.

"Of course. I will count each second until then." she looks around the town sees that no one is looking, she kisses him with passion. Arthur almost got weak in the knees.

"I have to go. I love you Gwen."  
>"I love you too." he hurries up the stairs and Gwen makes her way through the lower town. She left morgana's clothes out to dry and she had to go and get them.<p>

Gwaine walked pass many beauty's in the town, but one in particular catches his eye, a beautiful brown skinned maiden. He rushes over to her side to say hello.

"Why hello beautiful." he says to Gwen. She smiles at him but keeps walking. He follows her and then stops right in front of her.

"May I help you?" she asks.  
>"I'm Gwaine. You can help me by telling me your name, and why such a beautiful woman is doing carrying her own washing?"<p>

"I'm Gwen. Or Guinevere, whichever you prefer. This isn't my washing, it's my ladies." he watched her smile and wished already that he could kiss her lips.

"So Gwen... You are not a princess? Because I saw you and immediately thought you were royalty."

"That's very kind of you, but I am no princess, I am no one."

"I do not think that is true... How would you like it if I asked you to go to lunch with me?"  
>Gwen laughed he was very forward, but very funny all at once.<p>

"Thank you but I cannot." Gwen began walking away.

"Some other time then?" he walked with her.

"I assure you, I cannot. But there are many others who you can fancy here. Now excuse me, I must go." Gwen hurried off

"but I have only eyes for you!" he yells to her as she walks away.

"I'm sure!" Gwen laughs what a peculiar man.

Merlin rushes down the corridor and sees Arthur. "There you are! Where were you this morning?"

"I went for a walk, to clear my head."

"I find that rather strange... Where did you walk to?"

"Merlin I do not have time for your stupid questions, I have to take a bath and change my clothes." Arthur smelled himself. He smelled like Gwen. Her beautiful scent was all over him. He liked that a lot.

"On second thought I think I'll go skip the clothes change!" Arthur couldn't help it. He was happy; at first he didn't think he could have it all. But now, hope was shining brighter than the sun in the early morning.

"Well ok you stay dirty then... But in the mean time you should know, Gwaine is missing and your father wants to see you... Immediately."

"You go search for Gwaine and I will deal with my father..." Arthur grabbed merlin's face and kissed his cheek.

"I'm so happy this morning merlin, nothing can bring me down!" he let go and pranced off like a school girl. It seemed if Arthur was a fully rejuvenated man. And merlin knew who the reason was for it.

* * *

><p>Arthur came into the grand hall and saw his father and morgana eating breakfast. He only looked at them for a brief moment before noticing Guinevere. She was serving morgana some water. It only been an hour since he seen her but she still was so incredibly beautiful. One of those women who could take your breath away every time you saw her. Arthur was trying to contemplate on whether she looked more beautiful in or out of her dress when Uther called him to sit down. Gwen lifted up her head and saw him. She gave him a small smile. That would last him all day. He sat down next to his father.<p>

"Arthur having a long day are we?" morgana said.

"I'm not sure what you mean"

"if I recall you were wearing that same outfit just yesterday." she snarked.

"What? Oh this... Right" Arthur looked up at Gwen who was turned around. Images of him and her started to flash before him. One day she was going to have to let him inside that beautiful backside of hers. "Merlin that fool forgot to put out my clothes this morning!" Gwen giggled lightly. Arthur was the only one that heard.

"Well if your servant cannot be relied on Arthur I can easily have him replaced." Uther added.

"No that won't be neseccary father. Merlin is very efficient."

"Well, we have more important things to worry about anyway. Arthur, I wanted to talk about something with you seriously."

"Yes father, anything."

"I know your marriage to Princess Elena was not a good fit. But I'm getting old Arthur and I need you to seriously start considering taking a queen. It's best for Camelot, and you."

At that Arthur looked over to Gwen who was looking down. All Arthur wanted to say to his father was that he was already married and happy, and that one day Gwen would take her rightful place beside him on the throne. Instead he tried to backpedal his way out of this conversation.

"I understand father. I do, but I've been a bachelor for some time now, shouldn't that say something? No woman would want me as their husband. Not even beautiful Elena." Uther laughed.

"Nonsense! Women flock to you, every land we go to women asks me for your hand! There isn't a woman alive that wouldn't love to be your wife." Arthur sighed. He was right, women loved him. And He loved women. But none were like his wife. Beautiful, smart, loyal, witty and downright lovely. Arthur remembered his days as a young royal. Having his share of princesses. All of them vain and vapid. All of them meaningless. Arthur remembered waking up to warm bodies; all their faces seemed to mesh together after a while. Then he met Gwen. He immediately thought she was beautiful. But knowing she was a servant he stayed away, and then the dreams started to happen. Dreams where she was his. He would dream that she loved him, cared for him. He never thought about making it a reality. Then constantly she showed him her strength and loyalty. It only made him want her more. To know that she was finally his is a dream in itself. One in which Arthur did not want to wake up from.

"Father, I do not believe that is true."  
>Arthur added. He just wanted the conversation to be over with.<p>

"Well. This was a very... Interesting breakfast but I'll leave you gentlemen to discuss alone... Gwen?" morgana called to Gwen to leave with her. Uther was going to let morgana leave but stopped Gwen.

"girl." he says to her.  
>Gwen turns around knowing that Uther was talking to her. Morgana was excited nothing Uther could say to Gwen would be good.<p>

"Yes your majesty?" Gwen replied. Arthur gave her a worried expression. What could his father want with Gwen?

"Come here and take a look at my son."  
>Gwen didn't have a choice she came over to Uther and looked Arthur in the face. "Tell me something... Would you marry my son?" Uther asked. Gwen was nervous she didn't know how to answer that. Morgana was overjoyed, Gwen's little crush on Arthur was becoming obvious? Arthur was nervous. If Gwen said yes, would it be suspicious? If Gwen said no would that be even more so?<p>

"Sire, I am just a servant. It does not matter what I think of your son." that was the best ambiguous answer Gwen could give. She didn't want anything to seem strange.

"Oh come now, I won't behead you for this. Assuming you were of any importance, would you marry my son?"

Damnit! Gwen cursed to herself. He still wants a straight answer. "Yes. Assuming I was of importance I would marry Prince Arthur." Uther raised his hands in delight. "See Arthur, every woman wants you." he turned to Gwen.

"You are dismissed of course." Gwen bowed and her and morgana left.

"Father putting Guinevere on the spot like that... Was unfair. She could've just been speaking out of obligation."

"Please Arthur. She is just a servant. It's not like you're ever going to actually marry her." Uther laughed. Arthur looked away. "Right. Of course not."

"So it's settled. We will have a ball in your honor. I will invite all the finest princesses in the land all to come and see you."

"But father I-"

"I won't hear anymore Arthur. This is for the future of Camelot."  
>Arthur wanted to say no but deep inside he knew his father was right. And there was no point in disobeying a man who already made up his mind.<p>

"Yes father of course."

* * *

><p>Merlin went all over looking for Gwaine. He finally found him at lunch perusing through the royal kitchens.<p>

"Gwaine! I've been searching all over Camelot for you!" Merlin pulled Gwaine out of the kitchen and into the hallway before he got a chicken leg.

"Sorry Merlin, but I've been busy. First i've gone through town and saw the most beautiful woman in Camelot, and now I've got my eye on that chicken."  
>Merlin stopped him from going in the kitchen again.<p>

"Arthur wants to see you, to give you a proper thank you, for last night."

Gwaine started to walk down the hallway and Merlin followed.  
>"You know I've been asking around about Arthur. Turns out he's Arthur Pendragon. Prince of Camelot. Something he forgot to mention?"<p>

"No. He did not think it would matter his title?" Merlin was confused.

"My father was a knight. He died for men like Arthur and his father. What do they show for it? Nothing. Nobel's are men who prance around thinking they are better because they were born worthy. They don't stop to think about those who do the right thing because it's right, not because of who they are. I have no doubt Arthur is the same way. For that I must leave."  
>Merlin stopped his tracks.<p>

"Look I may not know what your father been through, but Arthur is not like his father. He's fair and just, please I beg of you give him a chance before you judge him so preemptively."

"Why do you speak of him so kindly? Does he not treat you like your worthless?"

"Only sometimes. But more than anything he's my friend. Stay here; tell Arthur of your father, you could be a knight yourself!"

"Ok, Merlin I'll stay. But I do not want to become a knight. Not now or ever understand?" Merlin shook his head yes and they continued walking.

"I'm only staying for three reasons. One I'm hoping you're right about your prince. Two I heard your tavern serves great beer. And three there is a woman here whom I must get to know better. Although she gives me the strange feeling that she is already romantically involved." Merlin laughed. He was glad Gwaine was staying.

* * *

><p>Alexander waited for Gwen outside Morgana's chambers. Arthur told him to give up but he couldn't. He wanted Gwen to be his and was going to take every opportunity he has to do so.<br>Gwen came out and closed Morgana's door. Alex popped up out of nowhere and scared her.

"Hello beautiful." he said to her.

"You frightened me prince." she said.

"I am truly sorry. These are for you, I handpicked them myself." he handed her at least 6 roses. Gwen smiled at his kindness

"thank you, they're very beautiful. But I cannot accept them sire, I told you I am involved with another, and I'm sure he wouldn't like it if you gave me flowers." Gwen tried to hand it back to him but he wouldn't accept it.

"I heard but I'm sure he cannot give you what I can, he does not have my resources."

"Even if he did, I do not care about such a thing. Please, take your flowers."

"no." he was as stubborn as an ox.

Arthur and the lady Vivian was walking down the hallway. She found him and starting walking arm and arm with him. Arthur didn't want to be rude but he needed Vivian to just go away. She wouldn't stop talking for a second.

"I think Esmeralda is a beautiful name for our daughter don't you think? And of course Arthur would be our sons name... I think that I should move to Camelot after all we are in love and I do not wish for anyone to keep us apart-" he stopped her.

"Vivian! Please. I have a headache..."  
>Before Vivian could answer him Arthur noticed Merlin and Gwaine walking their way. He rushed over to them.<p>

"Merlin! I've been looking all over for you... Save me." he whispered. All Merlin did was laugh. Gwaine heard it and wondered why Arthur needed saving. He looked at Vivian up and down. Beautiful. Vivian noticed his stare down. She didn't like it.

"Look at me again and I'll have my Arthur chop off your head and you shall stare no more." Gwaine was now turned off. How rude was this one?

"My Arthur huh? Arthur is this your wife you were-" Merlin put his hand over gwaines mouth to shut him up.

"Gwaine this is the lady Vivian, Vivian Gwaine."

She huffed and turned to Arthur completely not acknowledging Gwaine.

"Arthur when are we ever going to get some alone time?" she asked.

"Uhhh?" Arthur looked down the hallway ignoring Vivian. Gwen was there holding roses. And so was Alex. Arthur motioned Merlin to look and Gwaine turned around too. Lady Vivian wanted to know what the hell they were staring at.

"Ahh Merlin! That's her, the beautiful woman I was telling you about. She says her name is Gwen. What a sight for sore eyes aye?" Gwaine nudged merlin playfully.

"Excuse me?" Arthur interrupted.

"Yes prince?" Gwaine said.

"Arthur! If you not going to pay me any attention I'll just walk away!" Vivian whined. Arthur again ignored her.

"Fine!" Vivian stomped down the hallway.

"I think it's very rude for you to speak about Gwen like she's just another beautiful woman. She's far more than that. She's the kindest, loyal person you'll ever meet. And she's got this great thing she does when she's-"  
>Gwaine stopped him.<p>

"My god. You're in love with her aren't you?"

"What? No. I was just saying-"

"well doesn't matter anyway, looks like another royal has her heart." Gwaine said mentioning Alex.

"Not if Arthur has anything to say about It." merlin said jokingly. Arthur hit him hard in the ribs with his elbow.

"Wait... What does that mean?" Gwaine asked.

"He's joking. Merlin likes to joke. We were actually thinking about making him the court jester!" Arthur laughed nervously. Gwaine started to put the pieces together. "Wait, if the blonde, rude one isn't your wife... Gods smite me! Are you married to Gwen?" he asked rather loudly.  
>Arthur covered his mouth and whispered yes.<p>

"Why are we whispering?" Gwaine asks.

"Because no one knows. Expect me and now you." Merlin added.

"You secretly married a serving girl even though you are royal?" Arthur shook his head yes.

"You're right Merlin I prejudged him. I fully respect you for that prince. I'm guessing you married for love."

" yes. She is my true love. But if my father ever found out..." Arthur warned.

"Do not worry. Your secret is safe with me." Arthur smiled. " Thank you."

"So how about you Merlin? Got any secrets?" Gwaine asked.

"Ha. Wouldn't you like to know?"

* * *

><p>Gwen was finally able to give Alex back his flowers. He got a little angry but at least Gwen got her point across. Still, Alex told her he wouldn't give up. And Gwen wasn't sure if she needed another distraction. Between managing her and Arthur's secret and morgana Gwen had her hands full. She finally was able to call it a night and go home.<br>Arthur knocked on the back door.

"Arthur!" she said "what a day I have had."

"_Me too._" he says.

"So where do I begin?" he smiles.

"At the beginning."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: ok this is where everything changes. the next chapters are going to be alittle crazy. arwen is going to deal with alot of stuff. dont be mad at me!**

Arthur was listening to Gwen talk about her day. Most men wouldn't just sit and listen to a woman complain about their troubles, but Arthur couldn't help it. He loved everything about her. _Everything,_even when she would just talk. Being in love meant that he had to love all of her, and he did.

"You must think you married a chatter box." Gwen said. She couldn't help but point out her flaws. Arthur said he loved every part of her but still, Gwen had her worries.

"I could listen to you talk all day." he said with a smile.  
>Gwen loved that he always knew what to say whenever she was feeling particularly down on herself.<p>

"So, tell me about your day. I could use the distraction." she asked.

"Well nothing of importance happened. My favorite part was the morning." Gwen started blushing. Arthur moved closer to her. His hands made their way inside her hair, combing through the curls. She hated when he did that. It was Arthur's way of telling her he wanted her. But after last night and this morning Gwen needed a breather. She tried to distract him with conversation.

"Nothing at all happened?" she questioned.  
>Arthur was kissing each spot on her neck lightly. "No, nothing. Well expect my father is holding a ball in my honor so he can find me a wife."<br>Once Gwen heard that she pushed him back. "What?"

"Did I do something wrong?" he said in a very worried voice.

"Your father is having a ball to find you a wife?" Gwen reiterated.

"Well, yes. He says it's the best thing to do... for Camelot."

"To which you replied?"

"I said yes."

"I see." Gwen got up and went over to her sink and started to wash plates. Arthur went over to her.

"Is there something wrong?" he asks her.

"I just don't see why you did not say no?" she scrubbed the plates harder.

"Guinevere what was I supposed to do? Tell him I'm sorry I cannot do this because I'm already married and to a servant no less?"  
>Gwen stopped scrubbing. The plates were still soaked; she threw them back down and turned around.<p>

"I think you should go." she said.

"Gwen what's wrong?" he lightly grabbed her arm.

"You have no clue do you?"

"About what?"

"You never thought about defying your father? Telling him you'll be happier if you married for love and not obligation?"

"I cannot just say no to him"  
>She pulled her arm from his hold.<p>

"Why not? You're the once and future king! You will one day set your own rules. I just wish sometimes you had more faith in yourself."  
>Arthur stood back flabbergasted.<p>

"Are you saying I am weak?"

"No! I'm saying you're a man Arthur, not a boy. The future king of Camelot. You should start acting like it."  
>She went back to the bed and plopped down.<p>

"Gwen you of all people should understand. If I disagree with my father he gets angry. He'll put me in the stocks just so I could learn a lesson. "

"So does that mean you will never have a voice when it comes to your father? That you cannot just tell him you want to do things your way?"

"That's exactly what it means. But this isn't about my father is it? Why are you really upset?" Gwen got up and stared out her window.

"Are you jealous?" he jokingly says.  
>Gwen turns towards him and gives him an evil look. "You laugh at me? Because I do not want woman fonding all over you, while I just sit back and watch?"<p>

"Guinevere..." Arthur roused.

"Do not say my name like that. Do you not think I have a right to be upset?"

"Please, I'm exhausted. Do we have to argue about this now?"

"No. You're right; maybe we should just not talk about it at all!" Gwen raised her voice sarcastically. Arthur didn't catch on.

"Good. I'm glad that's over with."  
>Gwen practically rolled her eyes out of her head, how dense was he that he couldn't grasp that she was angry and not over it?<p>

"Sire, I think you should go." she said.  
>Arthur finally notices her tone of voice.<p>

"You're not over it aren't you?" Gwen shook her head. Not by a long shot.

"What would you have me do Gwen? Just tell me what makes you happy! Cause it seems you are never happy now a days!" he started to scream feeling his own anger boiling.

"Well how can I when it's obvious I married a cabbage head!" she screamed back at him.

"did you really just say that!"

"Yes. I believe I did!"

"Maybe you should've of married Lancelot then!" after Arthur said that the screaming match ended. Gwen was overcome with anger at his words and Arthur was just as angry at hers. She screamed at him to get out and he stormed out and slammed her door. How is it that they had a great night and morning and now it's all gone to hell?

* * *

><p>A few Mornings past, and Arthur and Gwen still haven't spoken. Lunch time was approaching and everything was in utter chaos. There were people preparing for the ball. Flowers everywhere, decorations being hung and Uther overseeing it all. Merlin was doing his best not to raddle Arthur. He was downright angry for most of the week and he wouldn't tell merlin why. Merlin sat his soup on Arthur's dining table and stood at least three feet away from him.<p>

"You finally managed to do something right Merlin. Bravo."  
>Merlin rolled his eyes, and Gwaine knocked on the door.<p>

"Come." Arthur said.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything?"

"Gwaine! Of course not. Come take a seat."

"Alright I think I will. I was walking around the castle and I noticed decorations all over."

"Yes, we are holding a ball in a few days. To find me a wife."  
>Gwaine looked at him confused.<p>

"I thought you already had one of those?" Arthur didn't answer he just took another sip of wine. Gwaine looked to Merlin for the answer and Merlin just shook his head.

"Guinevere and I are married. But my father doesn't know that. He wants me to marry a princess, for the good of the kingdom."

"Why can't you just tell him you wish to marry for love?"

"I do not think you've met my father Gwaine... Have you two been properly introduced?" Gwaine laughed.

"Fair enough, how does your wife feel about this...? Ball?"  
>Arthur didn't want to answer. Gwen still wasn't talking to him. He couldn't believe she called him a cabbage head. More importantly he told her she should've married Lancelot. Maybe he was a cabbage head after all. He saw Gwen's good side many times. But her mean streak is way worse. She was giving him the silent treatment. He hated it. She drove him crazy.<p>

"My wife understands some things have to be the way they are."  
>Gwaine once again laughed. "she's mad at you isn't she?"<p>

"Not particularly..," Arthur took another sip. Merlin snickered in the corner.  
>Gwaine looked to Merlin and Merlin mouthed "marital problems" to Gwaine.<p>

"Moving off that topic, Gwaine can I ask you something?" Arthur inquired.

"Yes of course." Gwaine said.

"You've met the Lady Vivian, what do you think of her?"

"Honestly I think she's beautiful, but rather rude. That isn't a good quality in a woman like her... Why?"

"I was hoping you would accompany her to the ball?" Arthur watched as Gwaine's face turned from inquisitive to shock in seconds.

"What? Why me!" he said.

"This ball is going to be filled with princesses. I cannot have Vivian all over me. If you ask her to the ball, I will have one less princess to worry about. Please Gwaine, you are my only hope."

"What if she says no? I am just a commoner. How can I come to this...? Ball?"

"My Father has agreed that a select few royal servants are allowed to come, if you escort Vivian, that's your way in. I have devised a plan where she cannot say no if she wanted to."

"Merlin, are you going?" Gwaine asked.

"Well I'm not sure, if a certain prince doesn't relieve me of my duties I cannot go."

"Shut up Merlin. So... Gwaine, do we have a deal?"  
>Gwaine smiled. "What's the plan?"<p>

* * *

><p>Gwen knocked on the prince's door. She couldn't believe Uther assigned her to take care of him for the day. Ever since this morning his eyes never left her body. He watched her do everything. Gwen hated to be objectified because of her looks. She was way more than that. Arthur used to think so. She didn't know if he did anymore. He told her that she should've married Lancelot. That stung her to the core. She would never speak to him again if that's how long it took for him to apologize.<p>

"Come in!" Prince Alex said. Gwen came in and put his plate down on the table.

"I'm sorry it took so long sire, I went to see if the Lady Morgana needed anything."

"It's quite alright Gwen. But you need not worry about Morgana. Today your only worry is me."

"Right. Well eat up. I'll be back to pick up your plate." Gwen turned to leave and Alex grabbed her hand.

"Gwen, wait. Sit down please." Gwen followed orders and sat down.

"Yes, Sire?"

"Constantly, I have asked you to consider me as more than a prince, and you keep telling me you love another."

"I do." Gwen said.

"But I never see you with anyone. Am I that repulsive that you have to make up a person just to get away from me?"  
>"No! You are not. I swear it sire I do love another... But he does not live in Camelot." Gwen lied. She didn't want to get caught or hurt his feelings.<p>

"Well... That explains a lot." he laughed.

"So, is there anything else you need sire?"

"Well since you have cleared up some of my worries, I was hoping you would accompany me to the ball later on this evening?"

" I cannot. I am servant; I'm not allowed to do so."

"How do you think you became my servant for the day Gwen? What I want I get. And I want you to go with me."

"What happens if I say no?" Gwen was becoming increasingly worried that wasn't going to have a choice in the matter. Alex decided to play the wounded animal act.

"I will accept no. I guess". Alex looked down. "It's just that I thought you could use some fun. Guinevere you do so much for the Pendragons and Camelot you deserve to be treated with respect, like a princess or a queen, do you not see that you are worthy?"

"Sire, I'm not sure what to say." Gwen actually was quite flattered he thought so highly of her.

"Say yes. It's one night of fun and drinking and the finest food you've ever had the pleasure of tasting."  
>Gwen's indifferent look changed to excited. Maybe Alex was right. She did deserve some fun every once in a while. And if Arthur could be there having all those princesses drooling all over him, then Gwen could be there, having harmless fun with Alex.<p>

"I don't have anything to wear sire."

"Do not fret Guinevere, everything is already taken care of." he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards his closet, opening it and revealing many dresses to choose from. Gwen was delightedly surprised with the selection. Alexander wasn't Arthur, but he was definitely something to be admired.

* * *

><p>Gwaine reluctantly knocked on the Lady Vivian's door. He was only doing this for Arthur. Vivian was very beautiful but that's where it ended. If she was smart or loyal it wouldn't show because she was bitterly rude.<p>

"Who is it?" she yelled.

"It's Gwaine we met the other day... May I come in?" Vivian finished brushing her long blonde hair and got up to open the door.

"What is it that you want?" she spat.

"Can I come in? We have much to discuss." before she could answer he pushed his way inside.

"What is it that you think we have to discuss?"

"I was hoping you would accompany me to the ball tonight?"  
>Vivian laughed at him. "Me? Go with you? Ha! Not now, not never. Besides I love Arthur and Arthur loves me."<br>Gwaine clenched his jaw ignoring her snide laughter.

"Then you do not know the concept behind the ball is to find Arthur a wife?"

"What?' Vivian's laughter quickly ended. " How dare Uther? Does he not know Arthur loves **ME? **I must stop this at once!" Vivian tried to leave but Gwaine pulled at her arm.

"Unhand me at once! I must go."

"Will you calm down and listen? Yes the ball is meant to find Arthur a wife, but don't you think he would be mad with jealousy if he saw you come there with another? Assuming of course he shares the love for you as you do for him." Vivian thought about Gwaine's words for a second. He could be right. Arthur seeing her all over Gwaine, who is equally as handsome, would definitely drive him insane.

"Alright knave. I accept your proposal. You shall accompany me to the ball, but put you filthy hands on me once and my father will chop them off with ease. Are we clear?" Gwaine shook his head. "Crystal."

* * *

><p>The grand hall was becoming packed with people entering. Princes and Princesses alike filled the ballroom. Arthur stood behind the curtain looking at all the princesses. They were all beautiful, and aptly dressed, but Arthur couldn't help but think about Gwen. She probably was at home now, crying her eyes out thinking he didn't love her. The fact that they haven't spoken in a week made Arthur nervous. He didn't want to lose Gwen for Camelot or Uther. No matter what he loved her. And he hoped she still felt the same especially after this. Merlin came up behind him dressed in his best clothes.<p>

"Are you nervous?" he asked him.

"Please Merlin. This is a simple feast of sorts, why would I be nervous? I have fought warriors and knights."

"Well what about Gwen? You being here, what does that mean for you?"

"I would like to know that myself. Have you talked to her today?"

"In the Market, this morning. She seemed sadder than usual." Arthur nodded knowningly.

"So are you ready?" merlin wiped some dust of his coat. "As ready as I'll ever be." he said

"ok then, after you sire..."  
>As they made their way out the people cheered for Arthur. All the princesses were in huddles admiring the future king of Camelot.<p>

The Lady Vivian and Gwaine got there a little late. She changed four times before she found an adequate outfit. "Now remember the plan, stay by my side at all times." Gwaine said. Lady Vivian spoken through her teeth cause she was forcing a smile. "I understand, I'm not an idiot."

"That's debatable." Gwaine said under his breath. "What was that?" she asks.

"I said you look delectable my lady."

"Stop looking, and hold fast. I see Arthur!" lady Vivian drops Gwaine's arms and rushes to Arthur, pushing pass many princesses in the process. Arthur sees her coming towards him and gets lost in the crowd on purpose.

He bumps into Princess Victoria. A much older woman then Arthur. She smiles at him looking to make small conversation. He breezes pass and gets lost again. Arthur was now near the food table where some princes were camped out next too.

"Arthur! Nice to see you old friend." Prince Henry calls out to him.

"Henry, nice to see you as well."

"I have to hand it to your father Arthur, staging this ball, inviting all the princesses from the allied kingdoms just to find you a suitable mate? I wish my father had that much interest in me." Henry laughed to himself.

"Yes, my father is a very hands on king." Arthur said half-heartedly.

"That he is. In fact one time I came to Camelot, I'm not sure if you remember..." the rest of what prince Henry was saying seemed to fade.  
>Arthur was surveying the room when he looked towards the door. There he saw Guinevere standing in a red silk dress that show a tantalizing glimpse of cleavage, Her hair all out down to her back with dropping curls, while looking at least two inches taller in the heels she had on. From head to toe she looked amazing. Gorgeous, brilliant. Arthur smiled and wondered why she was there, dressed like a princess. Then his mind went straight to apologizing for his stupid comments, picking her up over his shoulder then having his ravenous way with her.. After his eyes spanned her body once more, Arthur noticed she was holding Prince Alexander's arm.<p>

"Can you believe he actually said that?" henry laughed to himself again, only this time noticing Arthur noticing another woman.

"Oh gods in heaven, she's a beauty isn't she? What family is she from?" Arthur smiled. "I have no idea. Henry if you'll excuse me." Arthur made his way towards Gwen and Alex.

"Excuse me; have I seen you around before?" Arthur played with her. Gwen turn towards him and gave him a look.  
>She wasn't in the mood for him. Not unless he apologizes. Alexander shy's away from the conversation he was having and puts his arms around Gwen's waist possessively. "Arthur, nice gathering." he says dryly.<p>

"Alexander. Thank you for coming." Arthur eyes don't leave Gwen's.

"Guinevere come, there are people I want you to meet." Alexander pulls her away. Arthur and Gwen still get lost in each other's eyes once more before he loses her in the crowd. Arthur tries to find her again but instead finds Merlin talking to the lady Jasmine. He pulls him away from her. "What was that for?" Merlin asks pushing Arthur's hands away from his coat.

"Guinevere is here, with Prince Alex."

"So? He could of invited her as a friend."

"Except he has made it clear to me and Gwen that he means to make her his. You should see her, she's dressed like... A princess! I know it's Alexander's doing."

"Do you not trust your wife Arthur?"

"of course I do, it's just we had a fight and I didn't exactly apologize, Alex can manipulate her if he wanted to."

"Just have faith my friend, and enjoy your party. Worry is not a wise consul."

"I hope you are right Merlin." Arthur looked around and spotted Vivian and Gwaine. Vivian noticed him again and made her way towards him screaming his name. Arthur ran into the crowd again looking for Gwen. He finally found her laughing with a bunch of princesses. He grabbed her arm and pulled her with him.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

* * *

><p>Arthur made it to his chambers and closed to the door shut.<p>

"What is it that you want Arthur?"

"To say I'm sorry. I am a cabbage head, I don't want you to marry Lancelot, and I should've told my father no to this ridiculous party."  
>He started walking slowly towards her. She kept moving back until her butt ran into the dining table.<p>

"are you saying this cause you are truly sorry, or cause you were jealous I came with prince Alexander?" she asked.

"It's a bit of both. I am truly sorry and I hope you forgive my words, but on the other hand..." he reached her and slid his fingers across her stomach.

"I didn't like it seeing you with Prince Alex today. The way he touched you, made me want to chop his hands off and feed it to Merlin."

"Well, men are very primitive when it comes to the woman they desire." she smiled in his face.

"You're right. In fact, you know what I want to do right now?" his hands ran up the sides of her thighs, reaching under the dress. "Arthur we shouldn't. There are people right down the hall..."

"So? It's loud, no one will even know we are doing It." before she could answer he crushed his lips to hers. Usually Arthur was very sensitive when it came to kisses and touches, but he wasn't being nice about it this time. it was like he was trying to mark his territory. He picked her up and took her to the bed. He unzipped her dress and threw it on the floor. "Do you want me right now Gwen? Or should we wait?"

Alex looked and asked around about Gwen's whereabouts. No one saw her. Not even Merlin. What was odder was that Arthur seemed to be missing in action too. Alex left the hall in search of Gwen. He heard chatter coming from one of the chambers down the hall, Arthur's chambers. He waited behind a pillar when he heard them come out.

"I just couldn't Arthur, you know that Uther would kill me if he accidentally came inside and saw me and you."

"I understand Gwen it's just, a dream of mine to finally stop all this madness and sleep with you in my bed!"

"One day, you will get to. I promise."  
>Arthur brought her in tight to him and kissed her. "You must wear this dress again." she laughed and they made their way down the hall together. Alex wanted to throw something, that's how angry he was. How could he have been so blind and stupid? It was right under his nose, Arthur didn't want him near Gwen because she was his whore and Gwen foolishly loved the prince of Camelot! That's why she kept rejecting him. Well no more. He was going to get his revenge, against the arse of Camelot and his servant wench.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** **ok I'm not a person who knows how to write sexual situations well but I really do want you to honestly tell me what you think of the end… oh and this is going to be the final chapter for a while , I'm sick currently so when I get better I will get back to it. Thanks for reading guys, means a lot to me. I wish I could give you all big hugs!**

Lady Vivian Agreed to let Gwaine walk her back to her chambers. Arthur and she didn't have a chance to talk all night at the party. In fact all he did was dodge her and ignore her. Vivian was starting to feel weird. Her mind was telling her that she has no feelings for Arthur whatsoever, but her heart ached for him, sort of like she was forced to love him. Vivian was so confused. "I believe this is my chamber." she told Gwaine. He tried to kiss her hand, she pulled it away fast.

"You know you don't have to be so rude."

"Excuse me?"

"I offered a friendly goodnight. And you dismiss me because?

"If Arthur saw he would be very upset."

"Did you not see him dodging you all night? He wants nothing to do with you!" Vivian's eyes popped out in shock of what Gwaine said. What was odd was that somewhere in her clouded mind she knew he was right. Gwaine began to walk away. "You are right." she yelled to him. He stopped and turned around.

"What about?" he asks.

"My whole life I've been rather rude and mean to people. It's in my nature I guess." Gwaine said nothing but let her continue. "Never once have I said this to anyone before but, I'm sorry." Gwaine smiled.

"It takes courage to say when you have wronged someone, especially when you are royalty. I accept your apology princess... Goodnight."

"Aren't you forgetting something?" she coyly said.

"Am I?"

"You were going to kiss my hand?" as she smiled he took her hand and gently kissed it. "goodnight my lady."

"Good night Gwaine."

* * *

><p>Alex waited until the ball was over. He followed Arthur to his chambers and hid.<p>

"Is there anything else you need sire?" Merlin asks.

"No. That will be all merlin, goodnight."  
>Merlin left and Arthur went to the closet and got his cloak so he could see Gwen. He closed his closet and exited. Alexander was close behind him, following him to Gwen's house.<p>

Arthur knocked on the back door and Gwen hugged him. They kissed and Arthur slammed the door behind him. Alexander went to the window and looked in. Arthur was a caveman. He'd only been there a second and already he was kissing all over her, running his hands across her body. Alexander wondered if he was like that with all the other serving girls in Camelot. It disgusted him thoroughly, Gwen deserved more then to just be there for Arthur to use sexually. Alexander couldn't watch anymore. He burst open the door. Gwen screamed and Arthur drew his sword.

"Calm down. There's no need for that Arthur."

"Alexander? What are you doing here?"

"I followed you." his eyes went from Arthur's to Gwen's. Arthur notices and stepped in front of her.

"What do you want?" Gwen asks.

"I'm glad you asked." Alexander sits down on Gwen's bench and motions them to do the same. Arthur and Gwen sit down across from him, waiting for a reason for his odd interruption.

"I know that you two are together. I followed you and watched you kiss all over each other tonight."

"If I may speak freely... You are mistaken, Arthur and I are just good friends." Gwen tried her best lie but truth was she didn't believe it herself."  
>Alexander gave a very snide smirk, as if he already knew a lie was going to come out of Gwen's mouth.<p>

"Please, I saw you kissing and him touching all over you, with mine own eyes..."

"You know nothing." Arthur said sternly. "I doubt anyone would believe you anyway." he finishes.

"That is true Arthur, there would be some nay Sayers. But I'm sure your king would still take precaution to my words, and what could happen then... To Guinevere?" he looked straight into Gwen's eyes with sorrow. He wished she knew she was better than this. Alas she didn't. It made alexander very sad.

"What do you want from us?" Arthur asks.

"I have a proposition for you both, if you choose to accept, I will not tell Uther that you are sleeping with the Lady Morgana's serving girl. But if you do not accept I will be forced to tell Uther everything."

"What is this...? Proposition?" Gwen said

"it's quite simple actually; I want Gwen to be my wife. She will come back to my kingdom and marry me, and be my queen."  
>Arthur slammed his fists on the table, almost breaking a piece off. He knew Alex wanted Gwen but he had no idea he wanted to marry her and take her away from Camelot. He would never agree to that, <em>never.<em>

"No." Arthur spoke firmly.

"No?" Alexander said back. "Are you sure you want to do this Arthur... Think of what Uther will do if he found out."

"I don't care." he said. Gwen grabbed his hand. "Arthur we need to talk this over." she told him.

"No we don't because the answer is no, not now. Not ever." Arthur held his ground. Alexander began to laugh lightly.

"You might want to reconsider..." Arthur had just about all he could stand. He stood up and grabbed Alex by the collar, pushing him into the wall and holding his forearm into his neck.

"You cannot threaten me, tell Uther what you please, he will never believe your word over his own son without proof." Gwen grabbed at Arthur and screamed for him to let go. He complied and pushed Alex away.  
>Alex turned his attention to Gwen.<p>

"Do you not see who this man truly is Guinevere? He does not deserve you, you love him foolishly... His promises are lies. You will never be his queen and he will never make you his wife! Don't let him use you for his own personal pleasure. If you come with me you'll have everything you want and more!" Arthur started to charge him again but Gwen stopped him.

"Tell Uther what you wish Alex, but you do not know much, appearances can be deceiving. There is more to Arthur and I then you know."  
>Alexander looked at her with raging anger. "Fine! Have your wish. I am truly sorry Guinevere, whatever happens I want you to know.., it's Arthur's fault, not mine." he stormed out and slammed the door behind him. Gwen sat down and cried. Arthur held onto her all night.<p>

* * *

><p>Alexander needed a plan. Ever since he burst their bubble, Arthur and Gwen wouldn't even talk to each other, let alone look at another in public. Alex knew it was because they were being cautious, one slip up and everything they had would fall apart. Alexander started to wonder what Gwen meant by appearances are deceiving. He wanted to look into it but decided he should focus on finding a way for Uther to find out. Alexander walked into the Lady Vivian's room. She was brushing her hair while her servant packed a bag.<p>

"Going somewhere?" he asked.

"Ahh cousin!" she got up and hugged him. "Yes I am. My father, the king and I are out for a hunting trip for the day." Alexander didn't know why but mouth formed a side smile, this was prefect! A plan was already forming in his mind.

"This trip... How long will you be gone?"

"Probably for most of the day... Why do you ask?"

Alexander had to move quickly if this was going to work "I must go!" He didn't give her a chance to reply. He left abruptly off to the market. Once he was there he brought some flowers. He ran back into the castle and wrote two notes. He left again and entered Gwen's house. He put the flowers and the first note on the table. He made his way back to the castle and crept into Arthur's chambers and left the other note. He smiled to himself. Arthur and Gwen couldn't resist each other for long, especially while Uther is away... Arthur will surely take advantage of the opportunity. Alex's plan was practically full proof. Now all he had to do was go with Uther and his cousin hunting, he had to make sure they came back at exactly the right time.

Gwen was just getting home, when she noticed the flowers sitting on her table. She went over to them quickly and smelled them. Next to it was a note, she opened it and as she expected it was from Arthur. It read;

_I want to see you tonight in my chambers. My father will be away and I cannot bare us being apart any longer. Please Gwen- don't say no._

_**Arthur**__._

Gwen put the note down and paced. Thinking about if she should do this. On one hand Arthur did say Uther was away. Gwen looked at the sun setting off the horizon and quickly made her choice. She took off her work clothes and changed into something better. Looking in the mirror she told herself to calm down. She and Arthur were keeping it very low key. They agreed. No kisses or touches not even a word exchange because of Alex. But weeks were passing and Gwen missed her husband. She would wake up in the morning, feeling sick to her stomach with nausea. Then in the middle of the day she would get headaches and at lunch time she wouldn't eat. Guinevere chalked it all up to she missed Arthur. What else could it be besides her body telling her that she missed having him around? She spanned herself in the mirror again one last time before she left for Arthur.

Arthur sat down on his bed Reading Gwen's note again.  
><em><br>I cannot bear not being without you another second. I heard your father is away, I will meet you in your chambers tonight, wait for me._

With my sincere love-

_**Guinevere.**_

Arthur threw the note down on the bed. That's the fifth time he read it. The first time he was in so much of a shock that he didn't finish his supper and he kicked Merlin out so fast he could've sworn he saw his head spin. But now he was getting anxious. Thinking that maybe merlin did this as a prank on him. Gwen said his room was the one place she didn't want to do it in. She didn't want to risk getting caught by Uther. But now that his father is away maybe it would be the perfect time to do what Arthur was fantasizing about for so long. Arthur decided she wasn't coming and it was all a big joke, when a knock happened on the door. He got up and opened it. His smile was the biggest one ever when he saw her. He pulled Gwen in.

"Arthur... I..." before she could say anything his mouth was on hers. He pulled her into him and held onto her waist. "I'm glad you came." he said kissing down her neck. Gwen couldn't help but love every moment. No man made her feel like Arthur did. Especially when he found the soft spot right in the middle of her neck, she always made a funny/sexy moan when he bit down on it. He undid her cloak throwing it to the ground. The kiss never broken deepens when they make it to the bed.

"Take off your clothes." he says in a sweet but demanding tone. Gwen smiles and begins to do as he asks. She throws her corset to the floor then turns around so he can unzip her dress. Savoring the moment he unzips it very slowly. It falls to the ground in a circle around her, revealing her beautifully now naked bodice. Usually Gwen wears something under her dress but this time she came prepared. She wore nothing, and that's just the way Arthur liked it. He ran his hands up her body and Gwen threw her head back in passion.

"This is a very special night." he said. He didn't know if she was listening. His hands were on her breasts making pebbles out of the nipples.

"mmmm." is all she replied. Sitting upright he grabbed her waist and sat her down so she was straddling him. A fully naked Gwen kissed her fully dressed husband ardently. His big hands made their way from her breasts to her buttocks. As he grabbed on to them a little harder than usual, Gwen could feel his beckoning arousal come into full swing. His hands made their way into her from behind and Gwen grabbed handfuls of his hair. Arthur never did anything so licentious before. She moaned against his hand seeping with her own arousal. But if this was going to continue she wanted Arthur as naked and exposed as she was.  
>"Take off your clothes." she repeated to him with a smile. He pushed her down on the bed and stood up, practically ripping off his clothes. He jumped back onto the bed, flattening her body with his newly naked one.<p>

"You do not know how long I have wished for this..." he admits, with his hands finding their way into her hair.

"Then why wait if your wish has come true?" she smiles again, which makes him smile.

"No, I'm going to savor... Every bit." he opened her legs to fit between them so that he could kiss down her body. He kissed from her neck to her shoulder blades. Finally he made his way to her breasts. Sucking down on one while gently rubbing the other between his forefinger and his thumb. Gwen gyrated back and forth loving the sensation. "Arthur!" she screamed running her legs up the sides of his muscular hairy ones.

"I want you now." he looked up at her then down at his own arousal. "I couldn't agree more..." with a smile he entered her. For the first time ever in his bed.

* * *

><p>"Alexander! You didn't tell me you were an expert huntsman!" Uther delightedly said to Alex.<p>

"Well I do my best sire..."

"Do not be modest! Back in our kingdom he's known as the very best." Olaf laughed.

"Ok I will admit it... I'm great." they all laughed together and walked into the castle. Olaf and Uther shook hands and Olaf took escorted Vivian to her chambers.

"Goodnight young prince." Uther said.

"Goodnight Sire." as Uther walked away Alex yelled out to him.

"Your majesty! I forgot to tell you something..." Uther turned around and walked back towards him.

"What is it?"

"It's your son, Arthur. He mentioned to me that he wanted to speak to you... He said it was very important and that he needed to see you right after you came back."

"Oh alright, I will go talk to him. Thank you Alexander. I have no doubt you will make a great king someday."  
>Uther hurried off and Alex smiled deviously, the moment was upon him. He followed Uther to Arthur's room.<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh Arthur!" Gwen screamed his name loudly enough for him to hear without rattling the others in the castle. Arthur pushed into her harder every time she said his name. Nothing was covering them, not even his royal sheets. He wanted nothing in-between him and Gwen. Her legs held onto his waist tight to bring him in closer. His arms fell to her sides trying to maintain the pace; he could feel her tightening around him in and out. His lips licked all around her brown breasts finally settling for the nipples. Which he nibbled and sucked on gently. Her moans only heightened his arousal.<br>Every time he thought he was just going to give in, she did something.

Whether it was pulling his hair or grabbing his butt she made him think he could go for hours on end.

Uther heard some strange noises coming from Arthur's room so he drew his sword. Slowly he opened the door only it to find his only son pounding into a serving girl, Morgana's serving girl no less! He watched for a moment as his son gave her all of him, her hands being held above her head and her full breasts bouncing with each thrust. Realizing he was watching his son have sex Uther snapped out of it and yelled to him.

"**ARTHUR!** _What the hell are you doing_?"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: ok I know I've been gone a little while but I'm back and I hope you like this part. This is definitely the beginning of the end. Tell me what you think! Btw I less than three all of you!**

Arthur looked over to his father and immediately jumped off of Gwen. He took the covers and handed it to her.

Uther stood there shocked, not saying a word.

Arthur put his trousers on and went up to his father.

"Father, I know what it looks like.." he started to say.

"It looks like you were having sex with a serving girl.."

"No! I mean yes, but it's not what it looks like."

"Are you trying to tell me my eyes are deceiving me? That I just imagined you and that whore sleeping together?"

"She is not a whore! She's my..."

"Your what Arthur?" he asked.

Arthur remained silent. He didn't know if saying that Guinevere was his wife would help or hurt the situation.

Uther, overwhelmed with shock looked towards Gwen. He went over to the bed and grabbed her arm.

"You... Whore! You will pay for this!" he screamed to her. Arthur pleaded with his father to get off of Gwen, tugging his hands away from her.

"Father please! You don't understand I love her." Uther turned around completely abashed by the words Arthur just spoken. He yelled for the guards. They came in and he practically tossed her to them.

"Take that whore to the dungeons immediately."

"No! Father please!" Arthur pleaded once more. Gwen was crying heavy tears but she didn't say a word. She held the sheet tight around her. The guards dragged her off. Arthur tried to follow but Uther held onto him, not letting him leave.

"Father, I know it may seem like..," Uther cut Arthur off and started laughing. Arthur was confused, at first he seemed angry when he burst into the door and saw them, now he was smiling and patting him on the back.

"Relax Arthur it's alright." he smiled.

"Father, I must say When you walked in it seemed that you were more angry than happy about this."

"I was, at first. But then I realized that I too was young once Arthur, I know all about the temptation of serving girls."

"Well, I'm happy you understand I guess." Arthur said to him.

"Yes, that I do. But I obviously cannot let this continue."

"What?"

"You may never see this girl again. Are we clear?

"You said you understood?" Arthur's fear was creeping up towards him.

"I said I understood the temptation, she's a beautiful girl, but Arthur she's just a servant."

"Father I assure you, Guinevere is more than a servant. Were in love..."

"Please. You do not know what you love. How many times have I heard that from you? How many princesses have you bedded only to tell me that you love them?"

"It's not like that anymore! All the others... Were lies. I've never loved a woman like I love Guinevere."

"Arthur! Lust is not the same as love. You sleep with this girl once and already you are telling me you're in love and expect me to believe it?"

"I have slept with Gwen many times father, not just once. And I can honestly say I do love her, with all my heart."

"I don't care if you love her, either you stop seeing this girl or she will be banished from Camelot forever."

"Why can't I just be with the woman I love?"

"Because! You need to marry for the sake and longevity of Camelot! The only way to do that is through your marriage to a princess! Get your head out of the clouds Arthur, there will be others just a beautiful as she, except they will be noble princesses born with blue blood coursing through their veins."

"Father even if I wanted to marry another, which I do not. Gwen is not only the woman of my dreams, she's my wife." Arthur finally spit it out. He was hoping his arbitrary word vomit didn't come back to haunt him.

"That's a nice dream Arthur, but you cannot marry a servant."

"It's not a dream, it's real. I married Gwen, without your permission.. In secret." Uther's eyes flashed with rage. Without warning he slapped him across the mouth.

Arthur, realizing that he was now bleeding, wiped the blood out of the corner of his lower lip.

" Once again you disappoint me son! Do you not realize that all I do, I do because I love you. Now because of your actions, the girl will die." Uther began to walk out and Arthur stopped him.

"No! I won't let you hurt her! She has done nothing wrong except love Camelot and me. Father I beg of you... Spare Gwen's life." Uther looked into his only sons eyes and could see his reality. Uther could try to deny it all he wanted to, but in Arthur's saddened eyes he could see that he was indeed in love with Gwen. And that frightened him.

"Alright… I'll give you an ultimatum. You divorce that girl and I banish her forever or I will see to it that she will be behead immediately." Arthur began to shed tears. His next words came out in a weeping sorrow. " Please, just let her go, we will leave Camelot together, never to return."

"Arthur you are the sole heir of the throne. You cannot leave for some serving wench." Uther tried to wipe his tears away. Arthur pushed his hand from his face. "You have until dawn tomorrow to make your decision. And for the girls sake Arthur, make the right one." Uther exited.

Arthur felt like his world was crashing down around him. His father's ultimatum wasn't an ultimatum at all. It was a win-win for Uther and a definite lose-lose for Arthur. He couldn't let her die. But he didn't want to lose her by divorcing her and risk never seeing her again. Arthur laid down and cried. Nothing could make this decision better. _Nothing._

* * *

><p>Alex went down into the dungeon to see Gwen. After he followed Uther and saw them making love he quickly hid so that no one could see him. As he saw the guards drag her away he almost regretted his decision. <em>Almost.<em>

"Guinevere.." Alex said. Gwen was in a corner, looking towards the wall not saying a word.

"Guinevere, I want you to know that I am truly sorry, but I have told you there would be consequences to your actions."

"Go away, Alexander." is all she replied.

"Gwen... Honestly. Did you think that Arthur could keep you to himself forever? You should be thanking me! I freed you. Your worth more then you give yourself credit for."

Gwen got up and walked towards the bars. "You freed me? From Arthur? Are you kidding me? Arthur is the kindest person you will ever meet, he's sweet and nurturing and he loved me. I wasn't just another serving girl or notch on his belt. We are in love Alex, I feel as he does."

"Is that what he told you? That he loved you? Guinevere he's a liar! What did he do? Promise that one day he will marry you and you could take your rightful place on the throne beside him?"

"What do you really know about Arthur besides what you have heard? Arthur is my love, the best thing that's ever happened to me. My husband. If you weren't so overcome with implausible jealousy you would see that Arthur and I are in love, not lust."

Alexander was taking aback by what she just said, including the last part.

"Wait.. You and Arthur are married? How?"

Gwen didn't mean to say it. But it came out sort of without her control. She bit down on her lips. "We did it without Uther's permission... In secret." Gwen looked down embarrassed.

"No.. NO! You and him, you were kissing and he was acting like he owned you and.. The way he touched and rubbed all over you." Alex tripped over his words. Gwen was obviously lying. Why would Arthur marry a servant in secret?

"Arthur is a very primitive man. He likes to assert his will. On everything, including me I guess." Gwen smiled.

"So you are really married?" Gwen shook her head yes and smiled. Alex shook his head in disbelief. "Wait.. That means... Guinevere, I didn't know... I... What have I done?" he screamed to her. Before she could answer he took off like a lighting bolt.

He felt like a total idiot. All he wanted was Gwen, and after he saw Arthur and her together he jumped to conclusions. He didn't know they were in love and happily married. All he wanted was for Gwen to know that she truly deserved.. To be treated like a queen. Alexander didn't know why he got so jealous or angry. None of those qualities he possessed before he met Gwen. He figured he had to do something to fix his incorrigible stupidity.

* * *

><p>The next day Arthur asked Gwaine to look after Vivian. The last thing he needed right now was her coming into his chambers yelling at him and being all jealous. Gwaine decided to take her on a picnic. Naturally she complained about everything. From the why to the how. But after some coaxing he got her to settle down for some food and laughs.<p>

"so.. You're telling me your father, he was a knight?"

"Is that so hard to believe? Or is it because I seem so un-knightly?" he laughed.

"I guess it's a bit of both." she said with a smile.

"Well I guess I'll take that as a direct jab to my heart then."

"No! I'm sorry don't think I meant it as a bad thing... Why don't you tell the king of your royal ancestry? If he knew you could be a knight of Camelot!"

"Sorry my Lady, it's just not in the cards for me."

"What are you afraid of... Sir Gwaine?" she teased him. His smile broadened.

Suddenly Gwaine had an idea he thought she wouldn't like. Which meant that it was perfect! He got to his feet and asked her for her hand.

"What are you doing?" she asked with a confused expression.

"Do you not hear the music my lady?"

"What music-" he cut her off pulled her to her feet and started twirling her around. She laughed out loud as he spun her round and round.

"So.. Do you finally hear the music?"

He smiled.

"I think I do..." she began but she pushed him away.

"What's wrong my lady?"

"If Arthur saw us dancing he would surely have your head."

"Look at me.." he spun her around in his arms. "What is it about the prince Pendragon that has you so infatuated? You do know that he was caught by his own father making love to another?"

She tried to scurry out of his hold but he began to move her around again, this time they were slow dancing.

"Yes... I know but..."

"But what? What happens if you love Arthur but, someone else takes your fancy?" Vivian furrowed her brows at him.

"Someone like whom?" Gwaine dipped her then brought her back up to him closely. She looked into his eyes and he back in hers then he kissed her passionately. Vivian was taken aback at first. Then she closed her eyes and let her lips part with his. As they were kissing she could feel something being released from her body. Like she was being freed from something. They stopped kissing and Gwaine looked into her eyes, for a minute they were glazed over then she came to. She looked at him intently before slapping him hard in the face.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?"

"Do not ever put your lips near mine again! Or I'll have my father kill you at once!"

"But.. You kissed me back!"

"Are you kidding me? Me... Kiss you! Ha!"

"Oh I see this is about Arthur Pendragon? Why don't you see that he doesn't love you!"

"Arthur? The arrogant prince of Camelot? I want him as much as I want warts! What am I doing here anyway?"

Gwaine didn't know what was going on but he had to get out of there. He jumped on a horse and left her there in the woods by herself. Princesses were some kind of crazy. He thought to himself.

* * *

><p>Merlin went down to the dungeons to see Gwen. After hearing about what happened all he wanted to do was hit Arthur over the head with a huge pan. What was he thinking?<p>

"Gwen! Are you alright?" merlin said through the bars.

"Yes, I'm fine. Well as fine as I'll ever be... How's Arthur?"

"Devastated, heartbroken, worried about your plight."

"Whatever my fate Merlin, you must promise me to always make sure Arthur is taken care of. Promise me!"

"Gwen, do not speak like that, I promise I will find a way to get you out of here."

"Merlin! Promise me!" her eyes started to tear, merlin clutched her hands through the bars.

"I promise." He said.

Gwen nodded. Merlin turned to exit but Gwen called to him. "Merlin!" she said calmly.

"Yes?"

"There is one more thing... Gaius came to see me today, after the guards found me passed out once again."

"Gwen, is everything alright?" he looked up into her eyes that were filled with sullen tears. But they weren't tears of anger or sorrow, this time they were of joy.

"Gaius told me that... I'm pregnant Merlin." she smiled a big smile at him. Merlin's mouth also formed a big smile. He wanted to give her a huge congratulatory hug but knew he couldn't.

"Guinevere! That's amazing. Arthur does not know?"

"No. He doesn't."

The guard was motioning merlin to leave. "Gwen! I promise I'll find a way to get you out of here." he whispered to her then he left.

* * *

><p>Arthur was sitting in his bed looking blankly into the room. Merlin entered and shook him.<p>

"Arthur we need to find a way to smuggle Gwen out of Camelot."

"There are people watching me, my father has guards outside of my room. I cannot help merlin."

"This is more urgent then you realize Arthur... Guinevere she's..."

"Did I ever tell you the story of how we first met? Gwen and I?" Arthur cut him off.

"No- but Arthur you need to know-"

"It was her first week as Morgana's servant and I was completely infatuated with the lady morgana at the time that every time I'd see her I fall or trip, so I tripped seeing her once again, and morgana just walked pass me. Guinevere, she helped me up to my feet and for the first time I actually saw her. It was like I was looking through a new pair of eyes, her beauty was overwhelming. I wouldn't admit this until now, but I think I've been in love with her since that day... And now? What do I have to show for it?"

"A child." Merlin blurted out.

"What?" Arthur said.

"Gwen... She told me she is pregnant sire. You're going to be a father."

"Merlin!" are you serious?" Arthur said with a delighted smile. Merlin shook his head. Arthur grabbed him and hugged him tightly.

"That's why we need to get you two out of here... If Uther knew, he would have her killed surely."

"No... Merlin. No one is dying. Because I've been thinking about it and I think I know what I must do to save her."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Due to my severe writers block I apologize in advance for the seemingly short chapter. Im trying to tie everything together so I can end it in two chapters. Enjoy!**

Arthur took a deep breath and entered his father's chambers. It was almost time to make a decision about Gwen and after a lot of contemplation Arthur knew exactly what he had to do. Uther was not going to control his life forever, one day he was going to be King and now a father- he had to start making his own decisions, and start growing a back bone.

"Arthur. You're here which means you've decided your... Wife's fate?"  
>Arthur sat down next to his father.<p>

"Yes I have. There's no easy way to say this but… Either you let me and Gwen be together, happy and married in Camelot, or I will leave this place taking Guinevere with me and we will return when you come to your senses."  
>Uther gave him a very angry and disappointed expression.<p>

"Arthur, you cannot leave Camelot! This is your home! Tell me honestly, would you leave me and your people... For some servant?"

"She's not a just some servant. She's my wife and I love her. Now I'm sorry father but the choice is yours. Let me love or lose me forever." Arthur pleaded for it to be the former. He didn't want to leave his home but he would for Gwen. She was a part of him, in his veins. He would leave all of this behind for her.

"I'm sorry but I cannot let you do either! GUARDS!" Uther yelled. The guards came in, and Uther told them to grab hold of Arthur.

"Father... What is the meaning of this?"

"I knew you would pull some nonsense like this, so I came prepared. They will escort you back to your room where you be watched at all times. Even the night."

"What? How could you do this to me?" Arthur sobbed.

"I am truly sorry my son, but it is for the best. This girl- she will die in the morning." he held onto his shoulder.

"And I know it will hurt for a while Arthur, but soon you'll see I was right all long." Uther grazed Arthur's face with his hand.

"I will never forgive you for this!" Arthur yelled to him.

"I understand your pain. But I swear after she dies eventually you'll come to see that I was right. Take him away." Uther said to his guards.

Arthur felt like everything was slowing down he couldn't see anything around him, his heart was beating a mile a minute. He couldn't let this happen. He couldn't- no he wouldn't let Guinevere die!

"Wait!" he said to his father.

"What?"

"I'll do as you asked. I will divorce her. Just please father, don't hurt her."  
>Uther smiled delightedly.<p>

"Let him go." he told the guards. "Arthur! I am so happy you finally see it my way."

Arthur gave a fake smile. And Uther came towards him and embraced him tight. "I always knew you were smart my son. You will not regret this."

"I am already regretting it. But I'm doing this for my wife. To keep her safe from the likes of you."

"And safe she will be! I'll have the papers for you to sign by noon tomorrow." Arthur moved towards the door.

"I hope you realize that whatever happens next is your doing." Arthur gave him a cold look and hurried out of the door.

Uther sighed. He just wanted Arthur to see that he was right. And this ''marriage" was implausible. But Uther cheered up quickly, realizing he was going to have his wish and no longer will Arthur have to see that whore again.

* * *

><p>Arthur enters his chambers and Merlin was there waiting.<p>

"Well... What happened?" he asked.

"Exactly how I thought it would happen. Which means we will have to move to plan B." Merlin smiled.

"Are you sure?" Arthur nodded.

"Ok I will go to the dungeons... "Merlin said

"merlin... What if it doesn't work? What if we get caught and my father kills Guinevere?"

"Do not worry Arthur. I promise you I won't muck it up!"

"Great, that's really assuring merlin."  
>As merlin laughed lightly a knock happened on the door. "Come." Arthur said.<br>Alex entered. Merlin's mouth almost drops. "Arthur look I'm-" he began but before he could say anything, Arthur charged him and punched him in the face.

"I will kill you!" Arthur said. Merlin ran over and separated the two men.

"Arthur, I'm sorry. I swear." Alex pleaded. Arthur kept trying to move Merlin out of the way so that he could beat the holy hell out of him.

"You are the sole reason my wife is in the dungeons! Get out now while you still have your life!" Arthur yelled.

"Look my actions, they are inexplicable I know that, but I want you to know that I did it out of pure jealously. And I'm truly sorry. I come offering my help anyway I can."

"I said get out!" he yelled to him again.  
>As Alexander started for the door merlin tried to calm Arthur down.<p>

"Who the hell does he think he is? Coming here with his fake apology. I swear Merlin I could kill him with my bare hands right now."

"Honestly sire, I do not think his apology was fake at all."

"What? You're taking his side?"

"No. I'm not, but he did seem remorseful. He even offered to help."

"We do not need his help Merlin, now about plan B..." Arthur got back on topic.

"Right, I will go to the dungeons." Merlin got up and headed for the door.  
>Arthur stopped him for a second.<p>

"Merlin, you still haven't told me how you plan on sneaking pass the guards, and getting Gwen out."

"I said before to trust me Arthur. That's all you have to do. Trust me."  
>Arthur nodded and merlin opened the door. Gwaine was there with his hand up in a fist like he was about to knock.<p>

"Merlin! Good to see you." Gwaine gave merlin a nice hug.

"Good to see you as well Gwaine."  
>Gwaine came in and saw Arthur sitting on his bed.<p>

"You look terrible." he said to him jokingly.

Arthur smiled. "Well I've had my better days."

"heard about the wife, sorry."

"It's ok, she won't be there for long, merlin and I have a plan to get her out."

"A plan?" Gwaine scoffs "what sort of plan?"

"Well... Basically merlin is going to get Gwen out of there and we are going to leave Camelot... Tonight." Arthur said.

Gwaine starts chuckling. Merlin and Arthur looked at him like he's crazy.

"No really... What's the plan?" he asked again. They both just give him confused looks. Did he not hear before? Gwaine notices them looking at him and his eyes broaden.

"Seriously? That's your plan? And how is merlin... A man servant going to get Gwen out? With his strong wit?"

"Merlin asked me to trust him, so I did."  
>Merlin smiles at Arthur's faith in him.<p>

"Fine! Then I'm going with him!"

"What? No... Gwaine it could be dangerous." merlin pleads. He doesn't want him messing this up. Gwaine is a skilled swordsman but if merlin is alone he could use some magical charm and have Gwen out in seconds.

"Merlin, I thrive on danger. Now if we do this we do it together. Arthur be ready. Merlin and I will be out quickly."

"I'll be waiting on the outskirts of town. Make sure you make it there."  
>Arthur says.<p>

"We'll be there Arthur, I promise." merlin replied. Arthur nods and tells them to go. After they leave Arthur nervously packs some things. He hoped this would work. For his and Gwen's sake.

* * *

><p>"Alright, I'll distract the guards and you get the key." merlin whispered to Gwaine.<p>

"merlin, come now, I will distract the guards and you get the key."

"But-" before merlin could say anything else Gwaine was down the stairs.

"Nice night we're having aye?" he said to the guards.

"What are you doing down here?" guard one said.

"I must've gotten lost... I'm new in Camelot; don't quite know my way around."

"How's about you leave now... Before you won't be able to see which way to cross the street." guard two said.

"Actually I was thinking-" Gwaine abruptly punches the first guard in the face. Guard two immediately grabs him and holds him so that guard one could punch him in the stomach. Merlin shook his head. Gwaine was an idiot, and now he had to save him too. He enchants a spell that causes them to turn on each other. The guards start fighting and then decided to ram into each other knocking them both unconscious. Merlin makes his way down the stairs.

"Merlin did you see that? I caused them to turn against each other." Gwaine smiled. Merlin shook his head then took the keys off of the guard's belt. They proceeded to Gwen's cell where she was sleeping.

"Gwen..." merlin whispered. Gwen started to stir. "Arthur?" she questioned.

"No... The next best thing my lady." Gwaine said pretty loudly. Merlin begged him to quiet down. He turned the lock to the door and opened it.  
>Gwen woke up and smiled when she saw merlin and Gwaine.<p>

"Merlin! What are you doing here?"

"There's no time to explain, take my hand. We have to go now."  
>Guinevere took merlin's hand and they ran out together out of the castle.<br>They stopped once they reached the outskirts of town.

* * *

><p>"Merlin! We are far away from Camelot now tell me where we are going."<p>

"Away. Far away." Arthur popped out of the shadows. Gwen started to tear when she saw him. They got lost in each other's eyes and then embraced with a tight hug and a deep meaningful kiss.

"Arthur... You would leave your home... For me?" she sobbed.

"No. I'm leaving it for us. To escape the tyranny my father has bestowed upon me. Now the question is... Guinevere, will you run away with me?" he extended his hand out to her. She looked into his eyes then down to his hand. She saw nothing but pure love. Her decision was clear. She took his hand and smile.

"I will follow you to the ends of the earth Arthur." he grinned wide.

"Then to the ends of the earth it is."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: ok I know this might not be what people were expecting but I always say expect the unexpected. Or if it was exactly what you were expecting then "**_**spot on ole chap."**_** But I digress, enjoy**

"Your body is something a man only dreams of..." Arthur says to his beautiful wife. Gwen was changing into her nightclothes while he watched.

"I really do hope you feel the same way after I have your child." Gwen teased him by poking her belly out in front of the mirror.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Well naturally I'm going to grow quite big..." he comes up behind her and hugs her tight.

"I don't care how big you get... You will always be the apple of my eye."

She turns around and kisses him on the cheek.

"Arthur as much as I love this, us being together without having to hide our love... Your father is searching for you as we speak. How much longer can we stay here without him finding us?"

"This kingdom has been abandoned for many centuries. My father won't even think about looking for us here. This could be our new home... A New life."

"Arthur I understand you think that.. But your father, he's ruthless. I couldn't forgive myself if something happened to you because of me."

She pulled away from him. He quickly brought her back in his arms.

"I know you worry, but as long as I have you, no man can hurt me. Not even my father. Guinevere Pendragon you give me the strength of a thousand men. Without you and your love I think I'd be lost." she smiled and pushed him back onto the bed.

"You have a way with words Arthur."

Gwen said seductively.

"Thank you my lady." he pulled her to him and held on to the small of her waist. She straddled him and began kissing him ardently.

"I'd die for you Gwen." he said through light kisses.

"Ok Arthur I get it you love me... No need to exaggerate."

Arthur pulled her away from him and cupped her face with his hands.

"I'm not kidding Gwen. I'd take my last breath for you. As long as you love me."

Gwen didn't know what to say as immediate tears rolled down her face. He'd given up so much for her and asked her for nothing in return except her love. Which right now Gwen felt like giving him three times over. She pressed her hot lips against his again in a feverish kiss. He gripped her tighter, holding on for dear life.

"I will love you Arthur, always." she managed to say. Arthur had a smile on his face that could light up the dim room. He threw her down on the bed. "Say that just one more time..."

* * *

><p>Gwaine nor Merlin could sleep because of the new noises the newlyweds were making in their bedroom. Merlin got up and knocked on gwaine's door.<p>

"I'm guessing you can't sleep either?" Gwaine asks him.

"Well ever since we left Camelot... Arthur has decided to forget to use his _INDOOR VOICE!"_ Merlin yelled. No one replied.

"I can't say I blame the man... Gwen could take down some kings I know with just a stare. If I were Arthur I'd be..." Gwaine started.

"**DONOT** finish that sentence." Merlin stopped him. And plopped himself into a chair.

"Makes you wonder though doesn't it?" Gwaine playfully nudged him with his hand, and then sat in the chair next to him.

"Wonder what exactly?" Merlin questioned.

"If Arthur is doing it right... You know what I mean." Gwaine flashed a big smile at him. Merlin rolled his eyes.

"I'm not really concerned about if Arthur is doing a good job or not with his wife Gwaine. If you are that's your problem."

"I was just having a laugh with you Merlin. It's already obvious he's doing it just fine."

"It was a bad idea coming in here."

"Lighten up Merlin have some fun! Speaking of... I never see you with a girl. Or anybody for that matter that isn't the crowned prince himself."

"So... What is your point?"

"Are you... Your not are you?"

"Am I what?" Merlin got up ready to defend himself.

"Are you... In love with Arthur? You are aren't you? That would explain why you're always protecting him, always by his side, always there for him."

"I am **NOT** in love with Arthur. He is my prince. I do for him only what he wishes. I love women."

"Stop the charade. It's ok Merlin, love is love. I will not judge you differently, but Gwen might. And you might be oblivious to that sound... But Arthur likes women... Well particularly one woman, who I assume he just finished throughly satisfying because the sounds are now gone."

"Ok that's it! I'm out of here."

"Wait…" Gwaine started. "Where are you going?"

"I don't know, Maybe I'll go back to Camelot and have Uther torture me. Because it's far better than being here with Arthur and Gwen's night time rituals and your pandering!" Merlin stormed out of the door and Gwaine went over to his bed and fell down on it laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>(Meanwhile in Camelot<strong>)

"Where is Arthur? Did you find him?"

"We have scoured all over my lord, there are no signs of Arthur anywhere." Uther got up off his throne and met Sir Leon face to face.

"Either you find my son... Or I will assign it to someone who has more heart and capable of doing a simple task."

"The task is not as simple you believe it to be. It's almost like Arthur vanished off the face of the earth."

"Stop making excuses and _FIND MY SON!_ Now get out of my sight." as Leon was walking away Uther stopped him.

"Oh Sir Leon? If you do not find Arthur... Do not bother to come back to Camelot." Leon heeded his warning then stormed out of the room.

Leon was exiting and Vivian entered.

She saw Uther. He looked upset and confused and more stressed out than ever. Vivian went over to him and poured him some water.

"What troubles you my lord... If you don't mind talking to a princess that is.

Uther smiled. "Of course not lady Vivian. Take a seat." Vivian sat down and looked intently on him.

"I just don't see what Arthur sees in this serving girl, that he is willing to give up his throne... His birthright for her?"

"Permission to speak freely?"

Uther gave her the ok.

"After being entranced by the handsome prince myself I can say there's much to like about him. He's kind and loyal, fair and just. Any woman would fall hard for him. And I've seen this Guinevere woman in action. She's more than beauty my lord she embodies a queen. Maybe that's why he chose her. Because he represents everything your not and she represents everything he wishes for. Beauty, brilliance, lovely, hard working. Maybe it's time for a different age my lord, maybe it's time for a change."

"Vivian I've known you for most of your life and never have you spoke of anyone fondly, other than yourself. What makes you so wise?"

"I met a man, who opened my eyes to my flaws. Like always I have pushed him away. But he still managed to write me a sweet letter telling me that I should believe in myself more, he has become a true friend who has made me see like through a fresh pair of eyes."

"Well your thoughts are much appreciated but I think I know what's best for my own son. And no matter what he thinks it is not her."

Uther stormed out of the room leaving Vivian there by herself shaking her head.

* * *

><p><strong>(Back in the very Undisclosed Location)<strong>

Arthur ran his hand up and down Gwen's thigh while she slept. This was all he ever wanted. Her and him to be together freely. Without Uther trying to tear them apart. If he went back to Camelot that would never happen. It had to be this way- they could never return unless Uther waivered. And sadly Arthur knew that would not happen anytime soon. Arthur looked down at his wife who was smiling in her sleep. He got up and looked out of the window. He decided he was making the right choice. Even if he wasn't.

A knock happened on the door. Arthur put on his trousers and then told Merlin to come in.

"Merlin... What's wrong?"

"Arthur we need to talk." Arthur takes Merlin into the next room.

"What is it Merlin, what's wrong?"

"Arthur you know we can't stay here forever. I was out walking and saw the knights of Camelot around the boarder. They are getting closer. We need to leave in the morning if you don't want to get caught."

"I understand Merlin. We will leave by morning."

Arthur looked away contemplating and Merlin caught on quickly. Sometimes he swore he knew him better than he knew himself.

"Is this really the life you want for her Arthur?"

"What choice do I have Merlin? Go back to Camelot so my father can break us apart or worse? Kill her because of me?"

"What about your child that's growing inside her? That little boy or girl that will depend on you as we all do Arthur. What happens then? You need to go to your father and tell him that he's mad if he thinks you'll let him hurt Gwen. Stand up for the woman you love. The woman who believes in you above all others. The question is my lord... Is she worth it to you?"

Gwen began to stir in the bed. She reached over for Arthur but he wasn't there. She thought he was playing a little game of hide and seek with her so she got up wrapped the sheet around her and looked for Arthur. She saw some shadows in the next room so she opened the door and threw her sheet down immediately.

"Surpri-" Gwen was shocked when Arthur's eyes widen and his face turned red smiling, but also she was even more so when merlin turned around to see her in all her naked glory. Arthur ran over to Gwen and put the sheet back around her taking her back into the next room.

"What exactly were you thinking?" he asked her.

"I thought you were alone... Sorry I'm so embarrassed right now."

"Don't be. I loved the view."

"And merlin? Did he?" Gwen went behind the screen and sank to the floor. Arthur came quickly to consul her,

"I am an idiot!" she screamed. Her cheeks glowing red. He pulled her up from the floor and embraced her.

"Guinevere... Stop beating yourself up. I bet you that's more then Merlin has seen in his life time anyway." that made Gwen laugh and she calmed down a little.

After basically talking Gwen off the metaphorical ledge Arthur finally got her back in the bed. They just laid there together. Looking into each other's eyes, sheets and bodies Intertwined.

"I know you said you wanted to build a life here Arthur... but surely the knights will figure out we are here soon what are we going to do?"

Arthur put his hand on her stomach. And brought her face closer to his.

"I know you're going to think I'm crazy for saying this but... I know where we are going next, the question is if you are going to be ok with it or not?"

"Arthur, you're scaring me, exactly where are we going?"

"To Camelot."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: FINAL CHAPTER TIME! I literally went through three different versions of this. Finally I settled on this one. **

**Thanks to everyone who decided to read, review, alert and/or favorite this. Special thanks to **_**Larasmith**_** for helping me some warnings: poorly written sexual situations and sadness ahead. Don't hate me! **

Gwen got up off the bed completely shocked by Arthur's words.

"Camelot? Why would we go back there?" she asked.

"Because I'm tired of retreating from my father. I'm a man and my father cannot control life forever. After a talk with Merlin I know that this is what I must do... Now come here..." he pulled her back down onto the bed and fit her in his arms.

"Arthur... I trust you with my life. But I fear for you. Uther is not a man who takes defiance lightly."

"Guinevere... Calm down, please?"

"_No!_ I need you to promise me Arthur that no matter what happens to me, you will please take care."

He cupped her face with his hand and kissed her gently.

"I promise you nothing will happen to you if I have anything to say about it." she managed to smile but she was still worried about him. If Uther has his way She would be dead and Arthur would be left heartbroken. But Gwen loved the newfound strength and courage Arthur was showing. She snuggled closer to him, and he turned her around so they were face to face.

"What if this is our last night together?" Gwen asked.

"I promise you... It won't be." he assured her.

"But what if it is?" Gwen was so worried. Nothing he could say to her would make that go away. Arthur smiled at her worried face and decided that if it was their last night together he wasn't going to waste it talking.

"Well then, let's make it count..."

He ran his hands through her hair and held them together in his hands. Her already naked body caused his third erection of the night. Giving her light and sweet kisses on her neck made Gwen made a syrupy moan as he made it to her spot. He was kissing her all over her body, touching her softly as if it were the first time. His hands grazed the sides of her breasts, cupping the bosom. Gwen rolled him over so that she was on top on him sitting on his lower chest. Arthur's manhood kept hitting her near her bottom but Gwen didn't mind. She leaned down and kissed his lips then played with his neck. His hands slid down her beautiful back then rested on her waist.

Arthur sat up bringing her into a sitting position with him.

without any hesistation he entered her slowly. Gwen was already ready for him as he moved in and out and she moved up and down on top of him. They looked into each other's eyes and saw nothing but the love they had for another there. Gwen licked around his lips inviting his to join hers and he got the message. He kissed her very lightly at first almost as if he thought she would break, then the kiss got harder and deeper as he brought her sweet tongue out of her mouth and into his. His hands removed themselves from her waist and made it to her bottom. Gwen's hands made it into his hair, grabbing it all over. Arthur arousal heightened by her touch, he picked her up and laid her down so that she was under him.

"I love you." she said to him.

"I love you too." he said back.

* * *

><p>Merlin and Gwaine were saddling up and getting everything ready to go back to Camelot.<p>

"Do you think he's ready?" Gwaine asks Merlin.

"I believe Arthur can handle anything."

"You are in so much in love. Sad to see he can never return it." Gwaine teased.

"I'm really starting to hate you Gwaine." Merlin replied with a small smile.

"You know I'm kidding. But on a serious note I think Arthur is lucky to have someone like you and Gwen in his life. You each make him a better man. In different ways... Of course."

"Thank you Gwaine... You're not so bad yourself."

"So we are really doing this... Going back to a place we escaped from."

"Arthur thought that it was best to just stand up to Uther. I think it's foolish, but wise and noble."

"Well either way I have no problem, I'm always looking for a good challenge." Gwaine said hubrisly

"Yes. Always." merlin repeated condescendingly.

* * *

><p>Arthur was up getting his things ready. Gwen was nowhere in sight. He figured she must've been downstairs with merlin and Gwaine. He got his bag and headed down the castle steps to where Merlin and Gwaine were waiting. Gwaine waved to him while Merlin was fixing up his horse.<p>

"Where's my lovely bride?" Arthur said to them.

"We thought she was with you." merlin said back.

"Something could be wrong. Gwaine you look to the left side of the castle and I will the right. Merlin guard the entrance just incase she comes through here."

"There's no need to go anywhere... She's right here." Leon and many guards were standing there with Gwen. One of the guards had Gwen pulling her by her hair.

"You're not a easy person to find old friend."

"I guess not." Arthur replied. "Release her" he said turning toward the knight who had Gwen. Before he could do anything Leon stopped him and told to keep her there. Arthur had his hand on his sword. Ready for anything that could happen.

"Relax Arthur. I'm not here to hurt you."

"Then why are you here?" he asked.

"I'm here to simply take you home." Leon said. "Guards. Get them on their horses and make sure they don't get away. Understand?" the guards shook their heads. Leon then told the other two knights to follow grab Arthur. They grabbed him and put him and Gwen on horses. Then they proceeded to take back to Camelot.

* * *

><p>Uther walked down the hallway into the throne room. He was almost skipping when he heard the news of Arthur's capture. He entered then sat on his throne waiting for Leon to come in with his son and his whore.<p>

"My son!" Uther shouted as Arthur entered with his hands tied behind his back. Uther hugged him tight and Arthur tried his best to fight him off.

"Leave the girl here and throw the rest in the dungeons." Uther said to Leon. Leon agreed and took merlin and Gwaine to the dungeons. The other guard tossed Gwen to the floor and then closed the doors as Uther preempted.

"Arthur I am severely disappointed in you son. You chose this whore over your own blood? And now she will pay the price for your foolishness."

"Father I swear if you kill her I will leave Camelot... Never to return, and as your sole heir to the throne I would think that, you wouldn't like that so much."

"If you would've divorced her like I asked in the beginning none of this would of happened!"

"I cannot, and will not divorce her. She's the love of my life. The sole reason I still put up with you and your tyranny, the thing that keeps me going. You can't tell me you haven't felt that once father, maybe not with mother, but with someone... Anyone?"

"I can tell you that I have with a brave and honest face. But that gives you no right to try and change tradition. Marrying for love can be appealing, but it's not right for this kingdom Arthur. We thrive on our allegiances; you cannot do that with a servant! The daughter of a blacksmith? They will laugh in our faces if others ever found out."

"I am sorry father but I will not just sit back blindly while you hurt the one I love. So ask yourself... Will you risk losing me forever to have your way?"

"You DARE challenge me!"

Uther and Arthur looked at each other each with a different kind of hate in their eyes. Uther's hate came from Arthur's stubbornness and his naive nature when to came to things that needed to be done. Arthur's came from the fact that Uther couldn't see that he was a man that made his own decisions a man in love.

Gwen sank in the corner and thought absently while the two men had a staring competition. It was never going to end... Uther was never going to change his mind; she slowly stood up ready to end this battle, even if it killed her- literally.

"Permission to speak freely..." Gwen started.

* * *

><p>Merlin and Gwaine were thrown in the dungeons together. The two guards watching them got distracted and decided to play chess. Gwaine sat down on the ground trying to think while merlin sat across from him doing the same thing.<p>

"What do you think they'll do to us?" Gwaine asked merlin.

"I don't know. Probably chop our heads off?"

"Heh... I honestly never thought I would die that way, I always figured I would die by loving the wrong woman. You know, the beautiful yet very dangerous kind?"

"Mhmm." is all merlin said. He was trying to figure out a way to use magic to get him and Gwaine out without Gwaine knowing. So far he was coming up with absolutely nothing.

"Earth to merlin... Are you all right?" Gwaine asked.

"I'm fine..." merlin started. There was no way they were getting out without Gwaine knowing. Merlin figured he should just tell him and let the chips fall where they may.

"Gwaine... You ever heard of people practicing magic?"

"Yeah... I've seen many things in my travels. Witches, warlocks, gypsies... Why?"

"Well... What would you do if you found out that someone you were close too could use magic?"

"I'd probably think that they were amazing and wouldn't care much or look at them differently... Merlin, is there something you wish to tell me?"

Merlin bit down on his lip then just said it.

"I might be... A warlock." he blurted.

Gwaine mouth grew into a very inquisitive smile.

"You have magic? Really?"

"Yes. And I'm going to use it to get us out of here."

"Merlin! This is great news! Does Arthur know?"

"No. And for now let's keep it that way... Between us?"

"All right. It will stay between us, as long as you can get us out of here."

"I definitely can."

* * *

><p>"Gwen please, I can handle this." Arthur tried to best to keep Gwen from talking but she was adamant on having her say.<p>

"Let the girl speak Arthur..." Uther said. He sat down steadily on his throne waiting for her to talk.

"Arthur will never do as you say sire, he loves me too much. As I do him." she began. "His stubbornness is the only thing I see in him that came from you."

"Guinevere..." Arthur tried to tell her to stop but Gwen kept going.

"If you promise me you will not harm him in any way, shape or form. I will divorce Arthur and leave Camelot forever." Gwen was now in tears and breaking down. The words came out slow and reluctantly.

"What? Gwen! No! She will NOT! She doesn't mean that." Arthur yelled at her.

"Quiet Arthur." Uther demanded. He got up once again and went up to Gwen to wipe a tear that was coming out of her eye. Gwen angrily pulled away from him. Uther untied her shackles from behind her back and manhandled her over to Arthur where he forced her to look him in the face.

"You want your precious Arthur to be unharmed? Then I want you to look him in the face and tell him you don't love him! Tell him!"

Arthur couldn't move his hands so he couldn't wipe his or Gwen's tears away. Gwen looked into his deep blue eyes with a quivering lip and tears that could form a river around her.

"I don't love you." Uther smiled and then Gwen looked away from Arthur.

"Gwen please... Don't let him do this to us, I promised you he would never tear us apart... Please, look at me!"

Gwen looked at Arthur briefly before turning her face to Uther.

"Are you satisfied? Will you let him be?" Gwen asked Uther.

"Yes. I am very satisfied. I will have the papers drawn up then you will leave Camelot immediately. Is that understood?"

Gwen shook her yes. Uther walked towards the door. "Say your goodbyes now." he said, and then he exited.

Gwen went over to Arthur and untied his shackles. Arthur thanked her then made his way towards the door. Gwen stopped him before he could go.

"Aren't you going to say goodbye?"

"No. I will not. How could you give up on us- on me like this Gwen? We were happy... Were having a child!"

"I knew that this would end badly. And I couldn't bare something happening to you because me. Arthur I love you too much. This way you will be at peace with your father."

"_THERE IS NO PEACE WITHOUT YOU!..._ Gwen. All I'll have for the rest of my days is hurt and anger and sadness. I'll worry about you, about my child. No! You will stay here, in Camelot dammit!" Arthur yelled to her.

Gwen embraced him fully and he cried on her shoulder.

"I love you Arthur Pendragon. I will never love anyone the way I loved you. Promise me you will take care."

"Promise me you will! My father may not be able to see it but Guinevere you are precious. I don't know where I'd be without you." Gwen's tears increased ten fold as Arthur brought her in for a kiss.

Gwen kissed him back hard, and deeply to match his desperate and savage lips.

"I love you Gwen."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>Arthur woke up from his dream, sweating heavily and panting. It was without a doubt the worse dream he ever had. He looked over to the left side of the bed and saw Gwen lying down next to him. She was soundly asleep breathing in and out quietly. Arthur woke her up by wiping the hair that had fallen in front of her face.<p>

"Arthur…" Gwen asked. "Is there something wrong?"

"I had an odd dream, that we left Camelot, only to be found again by my father who then split us apart and made you leave Camelot forever."

"Well… I'm here and I'm not going anywhere, anytime soon." She kissed his cheek and then Arthur sat up.

"No Gwen you don't understand… this dream was so vivid. Like I wasn't dreaming at all, and it scared me. I don't know what I would do if Id lose you forever."

"Arthur… it was just a dream."

Gwen looked at the clock on the wall and then got up abruptly. She wrapped the sheet around her and looked for her clothes.

"Where are you going?" he asked

" I must go now… if Uther finds me here then your dream could possibly come true." She teased. Arthur pulled her back down on the bed and brought her close to him.

"You're not going anywhere… anytime soon."

" But Uther…" she warned

"It may have been a dream but it felt real Gwen, I lost you once. I'm never going to let that happen. _Never_."

" Well we don't have much time left Arthur…"

He smiled and remembered something he said in his surreality. "Then lets make it count."

**The end… btw the ending was way sadder before I changed so please… don't hate me. **


End file.
